When I met you
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Itachi becomes Deidara's guardian angel. Deidara's life is a mess. He lives on the streets and has a lot of bad things going on in his life. Itachi has to make sure he gets back on track and becomes happy again, but there is a special rule for guardian angels. Don't fall in love with the ones you need to protect. ItaDei at the end. Dei x others. Yaoi, character deaths
1. Prologue

Trying out something new. This will be a little darker than my other stories or at least I will try to make it darker. This chapter is all from Itachi's POV.

I hope you'll enjoy!

...

He was sitting on a boulder, head leaning on his hands, as he looked over the grassy fields. A soft breeze swept his black hair up and down, the locks softly caressing his face. He hadn't been here for long, but he come to love this place. So peaceful and quiet. He didn't see many others. It was almost like they were avoiding him, but even if they were, he didn't really mind. He had hated hanging out with people he didn't care about. It was kind of a miracle he was here in the first place.

How he had lived a strange life, trying to fill his father's shoes, giving up his hopes and dreams. Eventually it had been too much. He just couldn't take it anymore. It had been such a beautiful day. Very warm for the end of October and the sun had been shining on his face. He had walked for miles to the perfect spot, not wanting to bring his car since he wouldn't be able to leave unnoticed then. People would've start question him why he was leaving? It was Sunday, shouldn't he been studying? He just didn't want to study anymore. It was the only thing he really could do. He didn't have any friends since he never had time to make friends.

It had been busy on the bridge. Lots of people walking from one side to the other, trying to get to the park as fast as possible. Traffic was bad as well, cars standing still on the bridge. He never even glanced at them. He just found the perfect spot in the middle of bridge. He climbed up the rail and looked up in the sky, his black eyes finding the sun. It was so blinding, but inviting. He was sure this was the right decision to make and that's why he let go.

It had been such a peaceful day and Itachi had just let it all go.

When he finally opened his eyes again, he was in a whole new world. Everything felt so surreal. The sky was so bright blue with no sun to light it up. As far as you could look, there were grassy fields, flowers adorning them. Sometimes a tree sprouting out of the ground. What Itachi really saw was hard to describe. He couldn't really hold on to it, like it was ever changing. It was just so different to earth.

He had been for a few weeks now. It had been all about settling down, getting comfortable with this new life. The most fun thing he had to get comfortable with were his new wings. It had been strange at first, but soon he couldn't stop flying around. He had seen a few others like him and some even made small talk, but he didn't really made friends yet. How did you make friends? Itachi didn't really know and still he didn't really care. Being alone was just what he needed.

But the peace and quietness would come to an end today. He would become a guardian angel and watch over a human who supposedly needed his help. Well, why hadn't there been one for him? Yeah, that was the first thing he asked. He actually had a guardian angel and that angel eventually decided he needed to die to become happy. Everything the angel had done for him wasn't helping. It had been the right call and Itachi couldn't even be mad at him. He did feel better ever since he got here. He hadn't met his guardian angel yet and he wasn't sure he wanted to know who it was. Making a decision like that should've been hard enough and meeting each other might end in a lot of awkwardness.

A few more minutes passed as Itachi enjoyed the soft breeze. The other should be coming soon. The one they called god. Itachi hadn't met him yet, but was quite intrigued by his nickname. Why would a god carry the name Pain? It wasn't his real name. That seemed to be Yahiko and apparently he wasn't even the real god, just someone who served him. This should be interesting.

He could hear the soft beating of wings, indicating that Pain was coming. Itachi just stayed seated, waiting for the god to speak to him. 'Itachi Uchiha,' the low voice bellowed. Itachi slowly rose from the boulder, his bare feet touching the soft grass. He turned around, seeing Pain for the first time. He was much taller than a normal angel and he had weird purple ringed eyes. Maybe he was some kind of god and not just an angel. He had short red hair and many piercings adorning his face. It was strange to Itachi how an angel could look like that. Pain wasn't beautiful like all the other angels, he was terrifying.

As soon as Itachi had turned towards Pain, the god continued. 'As of now you will be a guardian angel. You will be assigned to a human and you will watch him. There are certain rules for guardian angels. When you are not sure what to do about a certain case, always ask a second opinion. When something gets out of hand, you have permission to visit earth, but only for a short amount of time. And lastly, don't ever get feelings for your human. When you start to like your human, come back to me and you'll be assigned to another human. Am I clear?' he bellowed again. That voice, it really fitted him.

Itachi nodded, not really giving Pain a response and the angel didn't seem to care. He just nodded back and took a step closer to Itachi. He unfurled one wing from behind his back and only then did Itachi notice that his wings were black instead of white. Didn't black wings belong to fallen angels?

'I will show you who your human is,' Pain said, pointing towards his black wing. A vague image started forming on it and it showed a young blond boy. Should still be in his teens. The image started moving. First the blonde had a happy smile on his face, but that vanished soon. The blue eyes glanced around nervously until they looked right at Itachi. That was where the image stopped and Itachi couldn't stop staring. The blonde's hair was a mess, dirty streaks on his cheeks and his lip bloody and split. But the most frightening part was the cold blue eyes, like nothing in the world could make his life better anymore. It was how Itachi's eyes had looked like.

The image vanished and Pain retracted his wing again. 'This is Deidara. We aren't really sure what the boy has been through, but I'll give you some basic information. He's 19 years old, lives on the streets of Konoha and seems to have some strange friends. We don't know how he ended up on the streets, so that is for you to find out. Do you have any questions?' Pain roared.

Itachi blinked once, thinking about what Pain had said really. They didn't know anything about this boy, so how was Itachi even going to help him? How could he find stuff like that out? He just needed to know more, but they didn't have more information for him. 'How will I be able to watch him?' he eventually asked.

Pain nodded and walked over to Itachi. He held up his hand, holding up a bottle of water in it. 'If you pour this water out over a stone, the image of your human will appear. You only need to keep the bottle to the water again to retract it.' Itachi took the bottle and held it up in front of him. The cap was made of gold and the glass was as see through as it could be. But the water seemed strange, a bit too syrupy and it also glowed a soft blue. He would check out how this worked very soon.

A pair of black wings unfurled and Pain was about to leave. 'Whenever you need me, Itachi. Just say my name and I'll come,' he said with a nod. Somehow he seemed to sound so much nicer now. Less terrifying as well.

'Thank you,' Itachi said softly when Pain had already flown up and was probably out of hearing range. But then a pale hand went up and waved at the raven. Itachi watched him leave, the black wings disappearing between the white clouds that divided the several levels of heaven.

As soon as Pain had disappeared, Itachi walked over to his boulder again and opened the little bottle. He poured the water out on the rock, it forming a perfect circle. An image started forming and soon he saw a clear image of a teenage blond boy sitting in a cardboard box.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

The next chapter will be about Deidara. Most chapters will be concerning Deidara while Itachi watches him from afar.

Let me know what you think so far!:3


	2. Cold

Second chapter! Completely out of Deidara's POV and he thinks a little dark. Getting to know him a little better in this chapter.

...

Rain was pouring down, ruining the only place Deidara could sit dry in. Yeah, he was in a cardboard box. It was the saddest thing ever, blabla. Like anyone cared anyway. In his hand he held a can, extending it whenever someone passed by. He would flick it from left to right, the little coins jingling inside it. All of them would just walk by, not even glancing his way. Who would give something to a homeless person anyway? He would just use it for booze anyway. That was not entirely true actually. He did not spend his money on booze, so the people were wrong about him. They didn't know shit. They were just judging him with their blank stares and empty eyes.

Deidara would see a lot of the same people. He had conquered this little spot, a spot where a lot of people would walk by. Didn't mean this spot would be his forever. It was just a matter of time before he was send away by someone bigger and meaner than him. He didn't even want to think about how he actually got this spot. And now he wasn't so sure if this was actually a good spot to sit and beg for money, especially not in the rain. The people were to self absorbed, thinking the only way to get money is to work for it. How can someone work for money if no one would hire them? Deidara tried, applied for so many jobs that he lost count, but it didn't matter. They just never wanted him. He didn't have the experience or they didn't like the fact that he had piercings. Whatever, he liked them and that was what mattered to him.

The blonde wrapped the best tighter around his body and switched hands for holding the can. The rain was really soaking him through and he would definitely get sick soon. A shiver ran down his spine and he noticed someone glancing his way then. Maybe it would help if he did it again. Surely someone would pity the homeless who were cold. Too bad they didn't. He sat there for another hour and still no one had given him anything. His arms were getting tired from holding up the can and jingling it. Eventually he just crawled up in a ball, trying to use his own body heat to get warmer. Yeah, that didn't make sense to him either, but it was worth a shot.

Right until some guys were standing outside his box, looking down on him. Deidara noticed way too late that they were there and then they had already recognized him. 'If it isn't Blondie,' one of them said mockingly. Blue eyes snapped open. He didn't know who the voice belonged to, but the use of that name said enough. He did have a reputation around here with the cheaper people. There were things he had done to get some money, things he regretted, and things he still did from time to time. 'Do you have time for us, Blondie?' the one that talked before now asked.

Quickly Deidara got to his feet, his hands buried in his vest pockets. He kept his gaze down, not wanting to look the others in the eye. 'No, I don't have time for you,' he said irritated, swiftly moving away from the men. He disappeared in the crowd, luckily it being one of the busiest streets. The men didn't follow after him and Deidara was thankful for that. It wouldn't matter to the people around him if they had followed him. He could be thrown in a van, screaming for help and no one would even glance back at him. It wasn't there problem and who knows what would happen to them if they actually tried helping someone. They were all just scared bastards.

'If you need some money, Blondie, just come find us!' another of the men yelled at him, a laugh at the end of the sentence. Carefully Deidara looked over his shoulder, hoping they wouldn't see him looking. He just wanted to know who they were. So he could avoid them, really. He would avoid them right after he taken a look.

There were three of them and two were acting out a fake sexscene to mock him. He hated how they saw him. It wasn't like he had a choice. He needed money and it was an easy way to get it. How could they honestly blame him? And he didn't do it that often and he certainly would go back to them. He would be a complete idiot if he did that. They expected more than the usual, Deidara could tell just by the evil glint one of them had in his eyes. And of course that one just had to see him glancing back. The smirk on his face said enough and with an angry look on his face Deidara turned away again, speeding up his pace. He wanted to get away from them as soon as possible.

It took him three blocks to calm down again. He had lost his good spot on the busy street and had to find a new spot now, more people had found out about his reputation and he was still cold. Of course it was still raining and his vest definitely wasn't keeping him warm. He was soaked to the bone and he couldn't feel his toes anymore. Deidara could see the happy people sitting behind the window, nice and warm with these happy smiles on their face. Sipping warm coffee and eating fat cakes, making sure they will need to diet the day after. They didn't need those warm winter coats they had hanging on the coat rack. Deidara needed them more to stay warm. They were never outside. They just jumped from the café into the taxi and from the taxi they jumped back into their apartment.

The cold blue eyes left the little lunchroom and looked into the store right next to it. It was a busy place, many people going from rack to rack, picking out stuff they didn't need. No one was paying attention to the door, too busy with helping all the costumers getting comfortable in too small clothing. Deidara's eyes fell on the rack filled with winter coats. The fluffy kind with a big cap on it that would keep him dry. It seemed so perfect and he needed it badly. He would not get sick if he had that coat. He was sure of it.

Before he even realized it, he was in the store. No one was paying attention to him, so he moved over to the coats and flipped through them. The coat shouldn't be too big since it wouldn't keep him warm enough then. Also not too small. He picked one that was just a little oversized so he had room to stuff things in it. His eyes searched through the store, making sure no one was looking at him. Slowly he backed up towards the exit. Some eyes were now staring at him in confusion, but if he was fast enough, they wouldn't get him.

Right before the alarm went off as he passed the gates, he made a run for it, the coat dangling in his arms. Even in his arms it felt warmer than normally. This would be so much better. He ran and ran until he came to a disserted street. He leaned his hands on his knees, exhaling heavily for a while. He was exhausted, but no one would catch him with the coat now. Once he felt better, he gave the coat a second look. It was a nice black color and he looked the fluffy insides. He ripped off the price tag, not even giving the $200,- price a second look. He put it on and hugged it around his body. His vest was still soaking and he was making the coat all wet on the inside, but it felt too good to make the vest dry up first. The wet vest wouldn't make him sick. That was just nonsense.

Then it hit Deidara that he had forgotten his can in his cardboard box. Of course he had to lose the little money he had. What was he supposed to do now? First he needed to find a new begging place and then he actually needed to get the money. He already had skipped a day without food, but he couldn't do it again. He really needed food today.

He started walking back towards a busier street. He decided on a shopping street. Very busy and filled with people throwing money away. He knew he couldn't stay there very long since it belonged to another group, but he could stay there for at least an hour. He might get a few dollars if he did it right. He stood between a busy clothing store and a drug store. Many women would be passing be here and they might give a young blond boy some money.

He held up his hand, hoping someone would drop some money in it. The rain was drizzling in his hand, making it ice cold, but he couldn't put it in his pocket. Many people passed by. More people looked at him here which was strange. They stared at his hand, but quickly looked away again. Of course they knew what he wanted, but they just didn't want to give it to him. Teenage girls walked passed him, laughing loudly about the stupidest things. They didn't know about life, they didn't know about anything. They thought that liking the cool kid in high school was important. Deidara never even met the cool kid in high school. His parents never had the money to send him to school or whatever. Eventually they just threw him out, unable to support him further. Of course his brother could stay. They always had loved him more than Deidara.

Deidara was about to give up and his hand started lowering. Then suddenly a pale hand reached right above his and gave him a dollar. He stared down at it and then remembered he had to thank the man. His blue eyes shut up, but the man was already gone. How could he have missed it? He was just there. But Itachi had already given his gift, using his abilities to make someone give a dollar. The man would look like him for a split second, the pale hand being Itachi's. His black eyes had fallen on Deidara for real this time and it felt so strange. He recognized the pain in the blue eyes, but still it seemed so foreign. The blonde was so different. Itachi had everything and couldn't be happy with it while Deidara has nothing. Itachi almost felt guilty.

Deidara's eyes went back to the dollar, quickly stuffing it into his coat pocket. At least he had one dollar now, but that wouldn't buy him anything nurturing. He cursed under his breath. What was he supposed to do now?

He knew what he was supposed to do now. He knew it right from the start. The moment he had walked away from the group. Slowly he pushed himself off the wall and retreated back to the place he had left this morning. The sky was slowly clearing, the rain disappearing. He could feel a sunray on his face, but ignored it. Like heaven could help him now?

The loud laugh ringed in his ears. His eyes were cascaded down. He didn't dare looking up at them. As soon as he stood in front of them, they knew why he was back. They knew what he needed. 'I'll have time for you now, if you give me food,' he said softly.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

I think you know what will happen in the next chapter. I don't do rape, don't want to make it too angsty...

Review please:3


	3. Mine

Chapter two! With some dirt as I warned in the previous chapter. You know what Dei does to get some money and now you will read about it. I hope you'll enjoy!

...

Hands pushed deeply inside of his jeans pockets, the hood of his coat pulled over his eyes and his lips formed in a thin line. Deidara wasn't happy with the fact that he was following the three guys, but he didn't have a choice. He was most frightened of the guy in front. They were going to his house or something or so he said. Deidara wasn't sure if they even owned a house or just lounged in people's houses who were on vacation. Something Deidara wished he could do, but you can't do that on your own. You need a partner in crime and no one liked him enough to be his partner.

They turned a corner and walked down a dark alley. The silver haired guy glanced over his shoulder, a smirk on his handsome face. It made Deidara cringe away, the feeling of fleeing overwhelming him. He shouldn't be doing this, but he needed food. There was no other way anymore. A pale hand extended and pushed open a door on the side. The three men got inside, but Deidara stayed outside right in front of the front door. The smell that hit him was horrible and only the hallway looked disgusting as it was. At least he knew now that the guy had a house of his own, even though it was the grossest thing Deidara had ever seen.

The silver haired guy came back out angrily and grabbed Deidara by the arm, pulling him inside. The rough grip on Deidara's upper arm was definitely going to leave bruises, but the blonde just clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to let the guy know he was in pain. Deidara was thrown onto a stuffy couch and when his eyes slid up, he could see the three men staring at him with lust filled eyes. His body trembled, scared of what was about to happen. This could turn ugly, Deidara knew that, had heard the ugly stories of others. Three guys was a lot and who knows what they wanted of him.

Deidara's eyes eventually landed on the leader of the bunch, who just decided to walk away and sat down in a brown grayish chair. A pale hand rubbed between his legs, telling Deidara he was already hard for him. Deidara cowered further back into the couch. 'So Blondie, we should make some deals on what you do and how much we pay you for it,' the silver haired man said to him. Deidara nodded slightly, his eyes turned away from all of them. 'I don't really like to share the ones I fuck,' he continued. 'So I was thinking you blow my two friends here and then your pretty little ass is all mine.' The smirk on his face made Deidara only more afraid, but the fact that he would only have to sleep with one of them was a good deal.

'How much?' he said, the words barely leaving his lips.

The leader's lips pouted slightly, as if he was thinking about the price. Of course he knew what he was going to give Deidara already, but the longer he stretched this out, the more desperate the blonde would become. 'I'll give you enough money to get through the week. Fifty dollars should be enough and when you need more and you are a good lay, you can come back for more by the end of it.'

Deidara closed his eyes tightly for a second. Fifty dollars would get him through the week, although barely if he wanted to buy some good food for a change. He didn't want to come back to this place to be fucked again, but he may have to. He would at least keep it in mind. When his dull blue eyes opened again, he nodded at the silver haired man. Immediately the other two started pulling down their pants, not waiting for one to finish first. Deidara's face scrunched up in disgust as he leaned closer to the two erections pointed his way.

Soft excited chuckles started leaving one of the guys when Deidara decided he would start there. He stuck his tongue out and let it slide over the head of his cock. The guy shivered, pushing his erection against Deidara's face. They were so impatient. He could feel the other lifting his arm up, so he would grab his erection as well. Better get this over with quickly, because the taste was just as disgusting as the smell.

Deidara closed his mouth around the head and started bobbing his head up and down, his tongue swirling around it along the way. He knew how to do this and the soft grunts told him he was doing a good job. He could taste the bitter precum on his tongue and hopefully this meant the guy was about to come, but unfortunately when the guy was about to come, he was pulled away from that cock by the other guy and forced another down his throat. Tears stung his eyes and he had to swallow a few times before he got used to it. That had gone a little too fast. But of course the guy liked how his throat got tighter with every swallow and started moving on his own, fucking Deidara's throat himself.

'Don't forget to swallow,' he could hear the leader say, the smirk staining his voice. Deidara didn't want to swallow, but he had no choice when the guy grabbed a hand full of his hair and pushed him roughly against him, the pubic hair tickling his nose. He could feel the sticky liquid running down his throat, thankful the taste wasn't as evident now. The guy groaned loudly, his hips moving back and forth a few times until he was completely empty. Now he still had to do the other and the switch was done quickly. As soon as the other left his mouth, the first one plunged in again. Wasn't so strange since he came almost immediately. That guy must've been horny.

The silver haired man chuckled when he walked over to Deidara. 'You look lovely with those swollen lips and red cheeks, Blondie,' he said, grabbing Deidara by his arm again and pulling him into another room.

Deidara was thrown on a twin sized bed now, dust flying up when he hit the mattress. Stains were all over the sheets. Deidara guessed this bed was only used for one thing and that was what Deidara was about to do. The silver haired guy was biting on his lip, lust noticeable in his eyes. 'Take your clothes off, Blondie,' he said huskily and slowly Deidara started stripping. Finally the wet clothes left his skin and he shivered when he was completely naked, his arms wrapped around his frail body.

The purplish eyes lingered over him, a pink tongue licking thin lips. Deidara felt like fleeing again, but he had to do this to get his money. The guy climbed on the bed, hovering over the blonde. The rough pale hands slid over Deidara's body until he reached between the blonde's legs. The guy started stroking Deidara's soft lid, forcing him to get hard and he just couldn't resist. No one ever touched him and he still had his needs. Soon he was completely hard, his cock leaking precum.

The guy smirked down at him. 'Good boy. Now get on your hands and knees,' he ended forcefully, his hands going down to Deidara's hips and flipping him over. Deidara's fingers dug deep into the mattress when a finger slid between his ass cheeks. This was when it really happened. He didn't understand why the guy wanted him hard. His needs didn't really matter, right? 'I won't prepare you since I like you to be as tight as possible,' the guy warned, dull blue eyes widening in fright. Deidara tried crawling away, not pleased with what the silver haired man had said, but two strong hands on his hips kept him in place. He could feel the head of the guy's cock pressing against his entrance. He had no idea when the guy had pulled his pants down. 'By the way, when you come, I'd like you to scream my name. It's Hidan,' he finally said before pushing in with one swift move.

Deidara did scream then, but not out of pleasure. He had done this before, but always when he was prepped. Why hadn't Hidan prepped him? This fucking hurt. Pained grunts kept leaving his lips as the guy kept pushing into him roughly, only thinking about his own pleasure. After a while Deidara got used to the thrusts and he leaned heavily down on his arms, burying his head between them. He just wanted this to be over with.

But then Hidan gave a certain hard thrust against a spot that made him see starts. He moaned loudly and when it had left his lips, his hand went up to his mouth to keep the rest of them in. 'I said I wanted to hear you scream my name, so get the fucking hand away, bitch,' Hidan said angrily, thrusting hard into the spot again. Deidara moaned again, not making the mistake to cover his mouth again. Who knows what the guy might do to him then?

He could hear Hidan groan every time silver haired man pushed in deep. The thrusts were focused on pleasuring him as well and Deidara loved it. He didn't want to admit it, but sex had never been this good. A rough hand grabbed his long unkept hair and pulled Deidara up against his body. A pale arm went around Deidara's waist to keep him upright, still thrusting into him at a fast pace. Teeth started biting on a tanned neck, making Deidara moan out louder. His cock was bouncing up and down in front of him, rock hard out of pleasure. He would come soon, he knew it. His walls kept clamping down around Hidan's cock, pulling groan after groan out of the silver haired man.

'Aahh, Hidan!' he screamed out in the end, his cum shooting out all over the covers, making more stains of his own. His walls clamped tightly down around Hidan, pulling his orgasm out of him as well. The silver haired man groaned loudly, drawing it out. When Hidan was done, he pushed the blonde off him and got off the bed. He pulled his pants up again, done with Deidara already.

The purplish eyes turned Deidara's way for a second, no emotion in them whatsoever. The fifty dollars were thrown against the blonde, not commenting on that. Hidan turned towards the door and when he was about to open it, he spoke up. 'Blondie, you are mine now and I will decide who you sleep with for money. If I hear you slept with someone behind my back, I will fucking kill you,' he threatened, anger lingering in his voice. 'I might even give you more money the next time. You are a good lay,' he ended, leaving through the door.

He was someone's property now? This couldn't be happening to him. Deidara knew if he stayed away next week, Hidan would come after him and punish him in ways Deidara didn't even want to know about. Quickly Deidara got dressed again, pushing the fifty dollars deep inside his jeans pocket. His hand also stayed there to make sure the money didn't suddenly disappear. He practically ran out the door, never glancing back at the three men who were now silently watching some random program on their crappy TV.

'See you next week,' Hidan called after him. Deidara could hear the threat again in Hidan's voice. This was just so fucked up.

When Deidara was finally outside, he took a deep breath, loving the smell of the fresh air. Then he made a run for it, getting to the supermarket as fast as possible. Finally he could eat!

* * *

Itachi was pulled away from the water vision and smacked against a nearby tree. The black eyes were widened, staring back in a pair of purple ringed ones. 'Itachi, don't look at every aspect of Deidara's life. You will see too many ugly things. When you know something bad is about to happen which you can't avoid, don't look. You won't be able to handle the job for long then,' Pain hissed. The words didn't really get through, but somehow Itachi still understood what the angel meant. Tears started leaking out of the raven's eyes. How could someone live like that? Was the only question running through his mind.

'I – I don't agree,' he eventually said, gaining a confused look from Pain. 'Now I could make his experience better. Make the pervert pleasure Deidara as well,' he said, sounding a bit breathless.

Pain took a step back, sadly looking at Itachi. 'Don't get attached to him, Itachi. I know it's tough to see someone living this way. That's why they need a guardian angel. But God is already keeping an eye on you. Don't make Deidara's problem your problem, Itachi. You will be assigned to someone else.'

The angel stepped closer to Itachi again, a hand going up to cup Itachi's cheek. 'Don't let Nagato turn your wings black as well, Itachi. Your life here will change completely,' and with that said, Pain spread his wings and flew off. Itachi had missed the soft smile on Pain's lips. Pain had said that as a threat, but hoped Itachi would continue what he was doing. Maybe the raven should care for Deidara. The guy had been so miserable all his life already, just like Pain before he met Nagato. Never had Pain regretted letting Nagato turn his wings black. It only meant he could be closer to his God, punished for loving Nagato too much, but able to love him the way he wanted now.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

I hope the end made sense with Nagato and Pain. Nagato is of course God, it's the same person. I won't be explaining their story again, so I will put it down short now: When Yahiko turned into an angel, he served Nagato a.k.a. God. He spend a lot of time with him and after the miserable life Yahiko had had, he fell in love with Nagato. Nagato was forced to punish him for this, because an angel can not love their God in that way. Yahiko fell from heaven, his punishment for the betrayal. His wings turned black and to refer to the pain in his heart, he took on the name Pain. Nagato started missing Yahiko, but couldn't just let him back into heaven, so as a compromise, they agreed on Yahiko becoming the guide for new guardian angels, so he could live in heaven again. Now they are secret lovers, hidden from all the other angels.

I hope that made sense and I hope you like their short story!

Let me know what you think so far^^


	4. Drug

Deidara was walking fast to the cheapest supermarket he knew. It was already darkening and if he was right, stores would be closing soon and then he had to go to a supermarket that was open all night and those were a lot more expensive. The fifty dollars would be gone before the week was over and he really didn't want to see Hidan that quickly again. He just needed to get there as quick as possible. He walked a little funny though, a stinging pain in his ass. The time after was probably even worse than the deed itself. Hopefully the pain would be gone soon.

The streets got more deserted with the minute, people scurrying inside for dinner in front of the TV, a meaningless program on that takes away the conversation a family could be having. Deidara envied them nonetheless. They had a home to go to and delicious food they could eat every day. He didn't need to warm conversations, he just needed to be warm.

He turned a corner and got in the rougher part of town. Of course the supermarket was there since no one had a lot of money to spare here. He was almost there. He could already see the lights from the supermarket beaming on the street. At least it was still open. His feet started to move faster over the pavement, though he could barely hear his feet pounding over the street over the sound of his grumbling stomach. He was almost there. In his mind he was already thinking of all the things he was going to buy. His hand was buried deep in his pocket, still feeling the small piece of paper. His 50 dollars.

Deidara passed an alley and he could already hear some voices whispering to each other. He couldn't make out what was said and frankly he didn't even want to know. Voices in alleys were never a good thing. Before he knew it he was suddenly yanked into the alley by the arm that had been in his pocket. Because he had been holding the fifty dollars, it flew out of his pocket together with his hand. Now he was holding it up in the air for everyone to see and that wasn't good around whispering voices in dark alleys. His blue eyes widened in shock. Why did this have to happen now?

The fifty dollars were ripped from his hand and he tried to get it back, but a pair of strong arms were wrapped around his waist, keeping him in place. 'Please give it back,' he begged. How could they steal the bit of money he really needed?

A chuckle reached his ears and the one that had grabbed his money stepped out of the dark. Deidara shivered when he got a good look of the guy. He was so incredibly pale and his cheeks seemed hollow. Deep purple bags under his eyes and then that long black greasy hair. Deidara knew immediately what kind of person this was, a person he never wanted to hang out with, a drug addict. 'Tsk, tsk, tsk,' the guy said. 'I can't give you back your money, but I can give you back something else,' he then spoke in a deep velvety voice. It didn't seem to fit him and that fact creeped Deidara out even more.

The guy stepped closer to Deidara and held up a little back with white powder in it. It wore stamp of a snake, apparently the brand or something. So the guy wasn't only a drug addict, but also a drug dealer. 'I don't want that,' Deidara spat, but he didn't have a choice than to except it. The guy put his hand deep inside Deidara's pants pocket, feeling around a little too much. He tried to pull his hips away, but the strong arm was still around him.

'This should be your money's worth,' the guy said, his hand now pulling out of his pocket and grabbing the front instead. Deidara cringed up and tried to keep the noises from spilling over his lips. He didn't want to give the snake the satisfaction. Yes, that nickname seemed to fit, especially when the long tongue slipped out and slid over the thin lips. 'Want to try some out now?' the velvety dark voice spoke again.

Deidara shook his head, really fighting the guy that was holding him now. He rather be with Hidan than with this creep. The smile on the snake's face was just so freighting. The hand was now rubbing up and down, trying to get Deidara hard, but there was no way in hell that this turned the blonde on. The arm left his waist, but the snake wasted no time in slamming Deidara against the stone wall. The snake pressed his body flush against Deidara's, his hand still moving between their bodies. Only now did Deidara notice how wide his pupils were, meaning the snake was very very high right now. Not something good he presumed.

'You know you are very handsome,' the snake whispered in his ear, his free hand playing with Deidara's blond hair. 'Why not play with us?' Deidara's eyes were now focused on the wall on the other side of the alley. He had no idea what was about to happen, but he was sure this wasn't good. He was to afraid to even look at the guy who had been holding him, but he could hear him opening something and suddenly the snake leaned away from Deidara a little, an annoyed look on his face until he saw the white powder on his helper's finger.

The finger was held up in front of Deidara's face and the hand on his pants gripped him a little tighter, making Deidara open his mouth in a silent moan. He really didn't want to do this, but he knew the snake wouldn't let him go before he did. He never did drugs before, always tried to avoid it as much as possible. Like he could even afford an addiction right now. Carefully Deidara leaned forward a little to reach the finger and snorted the stuff up. The finger was then wiped off on his bottom lip which the snake took advantage off. The thin lips were on his before he knew it and the long tongue was plunged into his mouth. He didn't respond at first, but the snake just gave his clothed cock another squeeze so he would moan. He hated to admit it, but he was definitely getting hard now.

After a while the snake broke the kiss and Deidara felt a little lightheaded. Apparently the drugs were working already. The snake removed his body completely from the blonde's and he could barely keep himself upright, just in time grabbing a hold on one of the dumpsters. A chuckle reached his ears and angrily his blue eyes snapped up at the two men. Why were they laughing at him?

'What's your name?' the snake asked and Deidara didn't see why he shouldn't answer. He didn't like them, but the world suddenly seemed so much brighter and fun. Maybe he could be happy in this place? What was this place anyway? Someone had asked him a question right? A chuckle reached him again and then he remembered.

'Deidara,' he responded plainly, his blue eyes trying to follow a bug that was crawling over the ground, trying to get a piece of paper somewhere else. Didn't make sense, but it looked pretty cool.

The snake smiled at him, it still seeming so creepy. Not that Deidara noticed anyway, that bug was just so amazing. 'I'm Orochimaru,' the snake said softly, a twinkle in his slidded black eyes. 'I think we will get along fine, Deidara. You can stay with us if you'd like,' the snake offered. Even his real name was sort of snake like. That guy was really weird…

Deidara didn't really respond to the comment about staying with them. Not because he didn't want to, just because it hadn't reached his brain. 'I'm hungry,' he then stated, crouching down to watch the bug from closer by. He really was hungry. It seemed even worse than before. Why hadn't he eaten yet anyway?

'Hungry? We can solve that. Follow me,' Orochimaru spoke in his velvety voice which Deidara suddenly kind of liked. It was luring him and Deidara definitely didn't mind that. He just stood up and followed after the snake through the alley, reaching the other side soon enough. At some point Deidara's hand was held by the snake's, but he didn't even notice it and it was needed. Deidara had been staring up at the sky, smiling goofily at the pretty stars and also commenting on how pretty they were. He almost walked into a lamppost because of it.

After a few blocks of walking they reached a door and Orochimaru opened the door for them. It was actually rather clean in there. Definitely better than Hidan's place or maybe that was all in Deidara's fluffy head. Orochimaru's helper disappeared in one of the rooms and Deidara sneaked a glance in it. Some sort of weird chemistry lab was in there. Deidara didn't realize it right now, but that was where the drugs were made.

Orochimaru guided Deidara towards the couch and let him fall down on it. His blue eyes kept snapping from one place to another, finding everything so interesting, but his brain couldn't concentrate on one place for too long. The snake walked into another room and before Deidara knew it, he came back out with a sandwich! An actual sandwich! Greedily Deidara took it from Orochimaru and took a large bite.

Right then someone knocked on the door, but Deidara didn't even hear it, now too focused on his sandwich that tasted like it came down from heaven! Orochimaru called something along the line that the door was open and when someone stepped into the room, Deidara looked to the side, but just for a second, because his sandwich was still much more important.

A small fidgety redhead stood in the middle of the room, the brown eyes focused on the floor. His small hands kept fumbling with his sleeves and his body couldn't stop shaking, like he was cold or something. His clothes seem old and had rips all over them, but Deidara's clothes looked that way as well, except for his new shiny coat.

'I-I need more,' the redhead said softly, the eyes still casted down. The muddy brown eyes blinked frantically, trying to see the world again.

Orochimaru walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a small package out of one of the drawers. The black eyes glanced up at the redhead, trying to figure out what he could get from the redhead this time. 'You were here just two days ago,' he commented dryly, walking over to the small guy and holding the package right in front of his face, but not quite giving it to him yet.

'I can't pay for it. I don't have the money,' the redhead responded, ignoring the comment. His hand went up and he wiped his nose on his sleeve as on old habit.

Orochimaru nodded, knowing the redhead was willing to do something else to get his drugs. He glanced around his house. Maybe he could fuck the redhead himself. It had been a while since he last got laid, but he was kind of fixed on getting his new prize in his bed. His eyes landed on said prize still happily eating and a smirk formed on his lips. 'Sasori, why not satisfy my new guest here,' he said, motioning towards Deidara. The blue eyes snapped up then, looking from the snake to the small redhead, not getting what was meant.

Sasori slowly walked towards Deidara, getting down on his knees right in front of the blonde. As he started unbuttoning Deidara's pants, muddy brown eyes met blue ones. They kept staring at each other right until Sasori had freed Deidara's half hard cock and give it a long lick. Deidara groaned then, taking another bite of his sandwich. This must be the best day of his life!

* * *

Itachi had seen everything happen, but couldn't do anything. His hand smacked down on the stone, making the water vibrate on top of it. The image got a little distorted, but soon got clear again, just in time to see Deidara throw is head back in ecstasy. Why did Deidara have to meet a popular drug dealer just when everything seemed to be looking better? Itachi had no idea how to handle drugs and how to fight it off. He felt so useless and defeated by the broken life Deidara lived.

He was a lousy guardian angel.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Because I like fucking up Dei's life, that's why! I hope you enjoyed the new bit of drama^^ We did need another guy...

Review maybe?


	5. Friend

I decided to not warn anymore for things that might happen in these chapters since it takes the fun out of it... So beware for things that happen that might be insulting. Enjoy!^^

...

Deidara rolled around in his bed, wanting the sunlight to stay away a little longer. He was very comfy right now and didn't want to wake up yet, but something was nudging him against his back. He mumbled something about going back to bed to this nudging person, but that only made him getting nudged harder. He raised himself up and glared at the person who woke him up. It was the skinny redhead. He had been sitting on his bed this whole time? Wait, his bed? Then he remembered a little of what had happened the previous day and a blush crept up on his face. That blowjob had been pretty amazing, but having the redhead sitting next to him was really weird. Sasori didn't seem to mind it though.

Sasori was doing something in his lap and Deidara's blue eyes were pulled that way. He was fixing himself another line, ready to snort some up his nose. But he made two lines. Did this mean he was supposed to get one as well? He really wasn't in the mood for that, because he still didn't know how he got in this bed and apparently got naked. He didn't like the stuff at all, although the feeling it had brought was really nice and living here wasn't all too bad. Orochimaru fed him. The guy was creepy though.

A thin shaky hand went up to him, offering Deidara the first line, but the blonde shook his head. This made Sasori chuckle before snorting his line up. He leaned back against the headboard, wiping the white stuff under his nose away with his sleeve. Deidara couldn't help but watch this odd behavior. He had never met a drug addict before and actually had wanted to avoid them as much as possible. Unfortunately his life look him places he didn't want to be. 'You probably should take the line before Orochimaru gets back here,' Sasori said with a chuckle.

Deidara raised an eyebrow at the comment, not understanding what this thin guy meant really. 'Why does that matter?' he asked confused, still refusing the line that was held up in front of him again.

'Because he's going to fuck you, that's why,' Sasori simply stated, pushing the plate with the line in Deidara's hand now. He got of the bed and walked over to the door, his hand going up to the knob. 'He should be here any minute and there are some things you rather not remember,' he said before opening the door and stepping out. Softly he closed the door, leaving Deidara alone with his thoughts.

Orochimaru was coming here to fuck him? Couldn't he still escape that? Frantically he started looking around for his clothes, but they were nowhere to be seen. Then he heard the dark voice speak and his heart sank in his chest. Was this really about to happen, again? He stared at the line in his lap. Maybe he should just go for it. It would make the experience a whole lot better. Slowly he lifted the little plate up and sniffed the white powder up.

The door then opened and the blue eyes slowly looked up at who was entering. First the redhead was thrown back in with an annoyed look on his face, but when he noticed the white stuff under Deidara's nose, a smirk formed on his lips. Quickly he crawled on top of the bed towards the blonde. His face was right in front of Deidara's and his tongue lapped out to lick up the remaining bit of drugs above Deidara's lip. 'Smart thinking, brat. You'll enjoy this a lot more now,' he whispered excitedly against Deidara's lips.

Deidara was so confused and even more creeped out then before. What was wrong with Sasori? And then he remembered that Sasori was probably already high. Before it really registered, a pair of lips were pressed against his and a tongue plunged into his mouth. Sasori's hands were pulling away the sheets, leaving Deidara completely exposed. Deidara tried to get the sheets back up, but Sasori wouldn't let him. When there was no way Deidara could reach for the sheets again, Sasori broke the kiss and leaned back with that same smirk.

It was only then that Deidara noticed another person was in the room as well. Orochimaru was staring at them both while slowly undressing himself, this lazy look on his face. Deidara's breathing pitched up and a feeling of fear overwhelmed him. But when the snake was completely naked, he didn't focus on Deidara. No, he actually reached for Sasori who started giggling like a madman. Was this really what the drugs did to you? Orochimaru started undressing the redhead with ease, as if he had done it many times before. The snake didn't look excited at all, just as if it was necessary that Sasori was naked. Deidara tried reaching for the sheets again, but as soon as he leaned forward Orochimaru shot him a glare. He didn't dare move after that.

When Sasori was completely undressed, he crawled forward again, getting comfortable in Deidara's lap. He kissed the blonde greedily, getting really excited for what was about to come. And finally he got some response out of Deidara as well, a tongue pressing back against his. Good, the drugs were starting to work and now this would really get fun. Sasori knew what was expected of him and he would put the plan into work. His arms wrapped around Deidara's neck. He let his own body fall to the side, pulling Deidara with him until the blonde was above him instead of the other way around. They kept kissing until suddenly Deidara yelped.

The blonde wanted to turn around and see what was happening, but Sasori kept him in place. Orochimaru had been squeezing his ass cheeks, pulling them apart. They started kissing again and again Deidara yelped into the kiss. A tongue had been sliding over his puckered hole and he knew now what was about to happen. He didn't really want this right? Although it felt kind of nice. Especially when it went in a little.

His mind turned a little fuzzy again and a giggle erupted from his mouth. Sasori just giggled along before kissing him roughly again. Somehow everything seemed funny now. How that tongue slipped in and out of him, reaching much further than every tongue had ever reached. How long was the snake's tongue anyway? See, the name still fitted. And then it was even funnier when both he and Sasori reached for each other's cocks, stroking each other until they were both fully hard.

But then the tongue left his ass and before he could even comprehend it, a cock was shoved inside of him. He moaned though, not really feeling the pain at all. Such an amazing feeling it was. Sasori was laughing at him though and his crazy moaning as soon as Orochimaru picked up a pace. Deidara made sure he stopped laughing though, forcing Sasori to sit up against the headboard. His blue eyes were focused on Sasori's brown ones, leaning down to capture the redhead's erection in his mouth. Deidara was right, the laughing did stop and now Sasori was the one that moaned like a cat in heat.

The room was filled with different kind of noises. The soft grunts coming from the snake, the slapping of skin against skin, the needy sucking noises coming from Deidara and then the loud giggled moans from Sasori. They were all enjoying this on a different level. Orochimaru was just glad that Deidara still was so tight and so willing right now. He could do anything he wanted and the blonde wouldn't even react. Sasori was so used to things like this that he made himself enjoy this, because going into this without wanting it would let him sink in the deepest hole he had ever been in. And Deidara just banned every thought of this being wrong and only thought about how good it felt, enjoying it purely because of the physical stuff.

Orochimaru pushed deeper inside Deidara, reaching a certain spot dead on. This made Deidara moan loudly around Sasori's cock, swirling his tongue around to pleasure the redhead more. The giggling was gone now and Sasori just threw his head back and closed his eyes to enjoy this. Deidara was really good at this. This was almost team work the way they were pleasuring each other.

They had no idea who came first and who came last. It was all just jumbled up together, but they all knew they all were very satisfied in the end. Orochimaru immediately got dressed again and left the two exhausted bodies on the bed. Both boys didn't really mind that. They turned to each other and crawled really close, giggling their heads off again. Both of them had funny thoughts running through their heads, but they couldn't say them out loud, to drugged up to actually form words now.

After a little breathing time Deidara jumped out of bed and looked at Sasori playfully, a wide smile plastered on his face. The redhead giggled again and followed after Deidara, ending up in the shower. And what a nice shower it ended to be. Hands roaming over each other's body, more kisses being given and ending in Deidara bended forward again, Sasori's cock buried deep inside of him. This was seriously the best time he had in his whole life.

* * *

Ringed eyes were glancing down through the clouds, his eyes able to see everything and none could actually look at him back. Now he was focusing on a certain angel, taking in everything the angel was seeing and thinking. The thoughts disturbed him and that was why he had called for his fallen angel. He could hear the wings softly beating against the air and soon the black wings appeared in front of him. Not that he turned away from his vision of sight. He had seen the fallen angel many times before.

Pain took in the sight of his god. How he was displayed on the white bed, the eyes turned away from him. The red hair stuck out on the white pillow, but it fitted his pale skin so beautifully. Slowly he started taking off his clothes, knowing it was expected of him since his god was naked right before him. He walked over to him without saying a word, getting on the bed and laying beside him. His black wings were folded on his back, completely out of sight for his god. Pain pressed his naked body against him, wrapping his arms around him to pull him closer.

Only then Nagato moved again, his body responding to the soft touches. The head turns away from the sight of Itachi and the ringed eyes focus on Pain now. 'Wrong thoughts are filling the new guardian angel,' he simply stated.

Pain's hand goes under his god's head and lifts him up a little, closing the distance between them. He kisses him softly without expecting a response. Nagato would respond when he was done with this conversation. 'I know, my lord. But let me take care of it. I believe he can do good things for Deidara. You know he would be the first to actually be able to do something,' Pain says softly, not wanting to sound overly bossy. He didn't want to insult his god with words that were chosen wrong.

'He did find him a friend,' Nagato responds, glancing back at Itachi for a second. 'Alright, I will trust you with this, but do not have me punishing you again,' he said sternly, his face hardening for a second. Pain still thought he was beautiful, but he loved that soft glow the most whenever Nagato was smiling. Nagato's face softened again and his ringed eyes stared back in Pain's. 'Now will you kiss me again?' he asked, blinking his eyes once.

Pain smiled broadly, immediately leaning down to capture Nagato's lips in a kiss. This was why Pain loved him so much. These little hints that showed how much he deeply cared for Pain. The soft pale fingers sliding over his back, fingering the black feathers a little, letting Pain know it didn't matter what he was, that Nagato would love him no matter what.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Review maybe?


	6. Remember

A bit of a filler chapter, but with some nice new questions left unanswered at the end^^ Enjoy!

...

Deidara was leaning against the side of the wall of Orochimaru's house. He was still dead tired due to the previous night, but the snake had sent them out to do some shopping. Deidara was actually happy that Sasori would be joining him and that the redhead apparently would be living there as well. He was kind of nice and now he wasn't in this alone.

Now he was waiting for Sasori to get outside as well, but the redhead had been inside awfully long already. He wanted to check, but something was stopping him from actually opening the door and seeing what Sasori took so long. So he just stuffed his hands deep in his coat pockets to keep them warm and watched his breath come out in little white clouds. It had gotten colder again and Deidara was fairly sure it would start snowing soon. Thankfully he had a place to stay now, although it wasn't the best. But everything was better than out on the streets, freezing to death.

The door clicked open and Deidara looked to the side, seeing how Sasori was wiping his sleeve across his mouth. The blonde didn't comment, but did raise an eyebrow. Good thing he didn't go in, but why did Sasori do that? The muddy brown eyes lazily looked up at him and also raised an eyebrow, as if he was daring Deidara to say something. But he didn't want to and he shouldn't. Deidara didn't need to know how deep Sasori was already in this.

'Let's go, brat,' Sasori said, walking of the stone steps and turning the corner. They just needed some groceries and Orochimaru had given them some extra money to buy them something nice. The blonde followed Sasori, catching up to him so he walking right next to him. His blue eyes glanced to the side from time to time, trying to see what Sasori was really thinking, but the redhead ignored him. It really was none of Deidara's business.

Sasori reached in his pocket and flipped out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one and inhaled deeply, letting the smoke linger deep in his lungs. With the way Sasori closed his eyes when he took the first pull, Deidara knew how addicted Sasori really was to everything. He wondered if he would ever end up just like the redhead. He certainly hoped not. Sasori reached out the pack, offering Deidara a cigarette as well. He shook his head. 'No, thanks. I don't smoke,' he declined.

A chuckle rippled through the air, smoke lifting up from Sasori's mouth. 'Don't smoke, huh? Usually that's one of the first things you start with.' The brown eyes turned towards him again, a smile playing around the bruised lips. Deidara just had to smile back, a slight blush on his cheeks. Maybe it was weird that he didn't smoke, but he just wanted to keep the addictions away as long as possible. He could already feel the urge to have the white powder again, but he just didn't want to give in to it.

Deidara was pushed to the side, into a store by Sasori. The blonde glanced around the store, noting it was a clothing store. What were they doing here? He watched Sasori walk towards a table with thick sweaters and flipping through them. So Sasori needed a new sweater. That wasn't so strange seeing how many holes the one he was wearing had and don't forget his dirty sleeve he uses the wipe everything clean.

Deidara glanced around the table as well and a smirk formed on his lips when he found a certain printed sweater. He held it up in front of Sasori, teasingly moving it from left to right. 'What about this one?' he asked.

Lazily Sasori looked up at him and then the eyes widened when he focused on the jersey. 'I am not going to wear that!' he exclaimed, ripping the sweater out of Deidara's hands and throwing it back on the table. An irritated look lingered in the brown eyes which only made Deidara laugh even harder. It was really fun teasing the redhead.

'But Sasori, don't you like the cute little kitten in the middle and I think you really are a princess.' Did earn him another pullover thrown towards his face. This one looked even worse with a my little pony print and a weird slogan coming from the show. Of course Deidara laughed again, already imagining Sasori wearing the sweater.

Suddenly Sasori leaned forward and captured Deidara's lips in a kiss. The blonde's eyes widened as he stared down in the brown ones. 'Finally got you to stop laughing,' Sasori said plainly, turning back to the table and picking out the biggest and warmest sweater he could find. Deidara blushed again, glancing around the store to see if anyone had noticed them, but they were all too busy with their own little lives. It was actually a good thing this time.

Sasori walked over to the cash register and paid for the sweater, immediately stripping off his old one and putting the new one on. It was way too big, the sweater reaching almost to his knees. Deidara wanted to laugh again, but Sasori shot him a warning look. He should just shut up and not say anything about it since this would actually keep the redhead warm.

Now it was time to do some actual groceries and Sasori guided Deidara towards the supermarket they always went to. The pale hand actually grabbed Deidara's hand and held him tight. Deidara's hand felt like freezing off being out in the open like this, but he didn't dare letting go either. It felt kind of nice really, sort of comforting and reassuring that he really wasn't alone anymore and maybe Sasori felt the same way.

The supermarket was close by, so they didn't have to walk too far. Deidara tried remembering where he was right now and the whole route in total so he would know how to get back without Sasori. Something he had taught himself while being on the streets for a while.

The redhead grabbed a cart and pushed it inside of the supermarket. Deidara was amazed with all the stuff they had here. It had been a long time since he really was inside of a supermarket. What was all this food you could warm up in a microwave? He didn't have long to stare at it since Sasori just grabbed a few and then continued on, grabbing other stuff along the way. Not the best food they could eat, but Deidara was happy enough he could actually eat every day. Maybe he would gain some weight now since he was really skinny.

'Want to get something?' Sasori suddenly asked, snapping Deidara out of his thoughts. They had arrived in the isle filled with sweets and chocolate and the blue eyes widened a little, mouth watering at the thought of finally tasting something like that again. But there was so much to choose from and Deidara really didn't know what to pick. Something with a nice filling or filled with nuts? Maybe just a plain one.

He threw a bar into the cart, eyeing it with much need. He wanted to eat it so bad, but he had to wait and he would savor the bar. Sasori was just smiling at him and then picked out a bar of his own. Now that they were doing groceries, they actually had the possibility to pick out stuff they liked.

The cart was filled very fast and now they were just standing in line, waiting for them to check the stuff out. Deidara had no idea what it was they were getting and glanced down in the cart. Seemed to be like a lot of easy cooking stuff. Just warm it up and it's done. Didn't seem very healthy, but nothing in the cart appeared healthy. Not even something vegetable like or fruit like. Mostly it was just carps and sugar.

Sasori nudged Deidara in the side, making Deidara glance up again. The redhead pointed forward and the blue eyes went to a woman who was fighting the cashier. A blond eyebrow was raised at the scene, not really understanding what was going on. The whole line seemed to find it strange, but only the first few people knew what was going on. Sasori was chuckling under his breath, watching it with amusement in his eyes. 'I think we can fix it,' Sasori said, glancing back up at Deidara. The blonde raised an eyebrow, no idea how they would actually be able to solve this. 'Kiss me,' Sasori said naughtily, making Deidara blush fiercely. How was that going to help?

But he couldn't really think about it, because before he knew it, Deidara was pulled down and soft lips were forcing him to kiss back. He wanted to pull away, but Sasori kept him in place and eventually Deidara just gave in. What else could he do? A soft moan left the redhead's mouth, making Deidara's blush even worse.

When the kiss was finally ended, Deidara frantically looked around. But of course everyone had seen it. Sasori nudged him again and that was when he noticed that the fighting woman had left. No one wants to see two males making out, especially not women like her… 'Told you it would work,' Sasori said smugly and it did work. The line moved forward much faster and before they realized it was their turn already. They were such a good team. Sasori put everything on the belt while Deidara put everything in bags when it was scanned. Deidara felt pretty good about how they were working together.

They walked out of the supermarket, arms filled with grocery bags. Sasori stopped them for a moment, lighting another cigarette. He offered one to Deidara again, but the blonde kindly declined. Somehow it really suited Sasori that he smoked, but Deidara still didn't like it. It made the redhead taste funny as well, thinking about the kiss they just shared. Another blush spread on Deidara's face. Damn it, why couldn't he stop blushing around the smaller redhead?

A red light made them stop walking again and Deidara glanced up, watching the tall buildings all around them. His eye fell on a certain name. A name he had remembered for such a long time already. _Uchiha Inc._ The blue eyes blinked once at the name, following the outline of every letter. He never noticed the light turned green again, signaling them to walk, so Sasori had to pull him along by his hand. Yes, Deidara had remembered that name for a long time, but then with a certain first name in front of it.

* * *

Itachi zoomed the out so he could actually see what Deidara was looking at. Somehow the blue eyes changed, became for alive when his eye fell on something and Itachi needed to know what it was. Maybe it was something he could use to make Deidara happier with.

And then he saw the name. His own last name printed on the side of the building with big bold letters. So plain and boring and yet it showed so much power. A company he had worked for, but became so miserable at. The company might look good, but it had nothing good to offer. Why was Deidara so interested in it then? What bound did Deidara have with the company? And what made those eyes seem so alive?

He zoomed in again, focusing on the blue eyes. He watched Sasori try and get Deidara's attention, but those blue eyes kept staring up at the building until he couldn't read the sign anymore. Then the blue eyes went down, widening a bit when he saw something else. Deidara stopped walking, staring at one particular spot. Frantically Itachi changed the vision again, turning so he could see what Deidara was looking at.

Itachi's eyes met with a pair of black ones so similar to his. His baby brother's eyes, seeming so empty and alone. He had left Sasuke all alone in this world, but he knew his brother would make it out there. He remembered Sasuke falling in love with someone right before Itachi took his own life and he hoped his baby brother was still happy with that person. He didn't even remember what the name of the person was.

The black eyes had stared back for quite some time right until his driver parked the car in front of him and motioned for him to get in. Sasuke disappeared from sight and only then Deidara started moving again, following after Sasori.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Review maybe?


	7. Plans

A bored looking blonde was sitting on the steps of a small house. Sasori had said he could come in as well, but Deidara decided against that. After he had heard what Sasori was going to there, he felt no need to follow after him. Apparently the redhead needed more money which was strange since he just got some from Orochimaru.

Deidara had never seen the guys before that were currently in the apartment with Sasori and he definitely didn't like the looks he got from them. Another reason why he didn't go in with Sasori. They were just creepy and Deidara didn't need more money either.

The moans coming out of the house said enough about what Sasori was doing. The redhead could really be loud and it annoyed Deidara. Why did they have to do this now? They could've dropped up the groceries at Orochimaru's place and then Sasori could've gone out alone and get some extra money. He didn't need Deidara here anyway and the cold was awful. The first dots of snow had already fallen out of the sky and were slowly melting on the pavement. Soon they would stay and make the whole neighborhood white.

Deidara was still a bit shaken up about what had happened before. He hadn't expected it would get to him so badly. Stupid promises he had made. Just the way the boy had looked was so similar to the other guy. He could picture how the guy looked and he could think his name, but he wouldn't. He had let the guy down and Deidara wasn't worth it to think about him. He would only be worth it when he got himself off the streets and up somewhere in a nice and warm apartment and a steady job. Sometimes he wished he had never read that paper with the interview. Of course it gave him a goal, but so far he hadn't managed to get anywhere. At least he still wasn't really addicted to the drugs. Sure he liked the feeling, but he wasn't craving it as badly as Sasori was. He hoped he would never get like that about anything.

Some muffled voices now came from the house behind him and then the door opened, Sasori stepping out while counting his money. He looked even worse than before. Hair all mussed and cheeks flushed. His new sweater had a fresh rip in it at the bottom. Deidara wouldn't comment on it, but he did think stuff about it. No one should do that to themselves. Sasori was worth so much more.

'Let's go, brat,' Sasori said, walking of the steps and turning towards Orochimaru's apartment. Deidara stayed behind him, unsure of what to say to Sasori right now. The redhead put the money in his pants pocket and started walking faster. It was almost like he was in a hurry. 'Thanks for coming with me, Dei. You're a good friend. I like you,' he suddenly called over his shoulder.

Deidara was stunned. They really were friends? He liked the sound of that and he did want Sasori as his friend. It would be nice to not be alone for once.

With a smile on his face he followed Sasori into Orochimaru's house and immediately aimed for the kitchen since they still held all the groceries. They started putting stuff away in the fridge and in the cabinets. Soon the bags were empty and the kitchen was filled with some nice food. They had both kept their chocolate bars, but decided not to eat it yet.

Orochimaru joined them in the kitchen and leaned against the plain white wall, staring at both boys. 'You both were gone awfully long. Did you two did something fun as well?' he asked curiously, but Deidara could hear something else in his voice. He didn't know what it was though.

Sasori did flinch at the tone, getting what Orochimaru meant with the question. 'We got me a new sweater and then Deidara took his time with staring at some sort of building,' he simply stated. He kept fumbling with some more groceries, replacing them and then deciding he should cook something. Deidara did wonder why Sasori didn't mention the other place they went to since that was the cause of them being so late.

The snake was about to comment, but then Sasori turned towards him, his eyes focused on the floor and rubbing his nose like he always did. He handed Orochimaru the money he had just earned and then held his hand up to get something back. Orochimaru just stared at the money, his eyes narrowing slightly. He really didn't like this. 'Are you out again?' he asked, his voice sounding a bit strained. Sasori just nodded and motioned with his fingers he was still expecting something. Orochimaru could never deny the redhead what he needed, but the idea alone of where this money came from was killing him.

He got out of the room, crunching up the money in his hand. He grabbed a fresh package of white powder and got it back to Sasori. Then he left and that was the last Deidara saw of him the entire evening.

Deidara really didn't understand what just had happened, but also really didn't want to ask. It was none of his business and he didn't want to make it his business either. He instead helped Sasori cook dinner and plate it up. The redhead brought two bowls of pasta to the extra room where usually only Kabuto was, but this time also Orochimaru stayed. Sasori made his way out quickly again, not wanting to stay in that awkward atmosphere.

They both ate quietly in the living room and when that was done, Sasori left Deidara to do the dishes. The blonde had no idea where Sasori disappeared of to, but he was sure the redhead would be back soon. It couldn't be that bad. After everything was done and the whole kitchen was clean again, Sasori still hadn't come back, so Deidara went out looking for him. It didn't take him that long since the house was pretty small.

Sasori was displayed on the bed, only wearing his boxers still. He was smoking one of those stinking cigarettes. The goofy smile on his face said enough, he was high again. 'Come here, Dei. I want to cuddle,' Sasori said sweetly, making Deidara raise an eyebrow. Okay, he could cuddle. He started crawling on the bed until Sasori stopped him. 'No clothes, only boxers in bed, brat.' Deidara rolled his eyes, but got his clothes off anyway and then crawled on the bed. Sasori wrapped an arm around Deidara's waist and pulled him close, still smoking his cigarette with the other hand.

Deidara just laid his head on Sasori's chest and sighed on content. It felt a little weird, but also kind of nice. He never really hugged anyone else before. He snuggled closer and closed his eyes, just enjoying the moment. Sasori's pale fingers drew patterns on his bare side, tickling Deidara. A giggle left his lips, making the redhead smirk.

'Are you ticklish, brat?' he mused, his fingers sliding over Deidara's stomach now. Of course Deidara couldn't stop his laugh from bubbling up and as soon as it left his lips, he knew he was screwed. Sasori's hands were everywhere, tickling all over the soft tanned skin. Deidara tried to catch his breath, but before he could Sasori was already touching him somewhere else. This was seriously hell for the blonde, but he couldn't find the small redhead off. Why was he so strong? Or better yet, why was Deidara so weak?

Eventually Deidara couldn't take it anymore and gave up. Sasori went back to just relaxing on the bed and Deidara was breathing heavily, body sprawled out on the bed. He definitely didn't like a tickle fight, that's for sure. It took him some time to actually breath normally again and when he did, he noticed Sasori had already crawled under the sheets and was fast asleep. Sleep seemed to be a good idea right now, so Deidara did the same, pulling the sheets up all the way to his chin and closed his eyes.

Deidara was roused awake somewhere in the middle of the night and saw something that instantly made him feel uncomfortable. Apparently Orochimaru had joined them in bed at some point and now he was being very intimate with Sasori so to speak. Deidara stayed as quiet as possible, making sure they wouldn't ask him to join in, because he really didn't want to. But they never even noticed he had woken up.

Orochimaru was way too busy with the redhead he held so dear and just wanted to touch him all over. When he looked into the brown eyes now, he could actually see their real color instead of the widened black pupils. He had never been this slow and gentle with Sasori, but somehow he felt he needed to right now. He had to show Sasori how much he loved the small redhead and how badly he wanted Sasori to be clean. Sasori should be enjoying his life and not let it rot away in different men's beds. Softly Orochimaru kissed the redhead, letting his tongue slide through the wet cavern. Such a beautiful small boy Sasori was. Slowly he rode the redhead, for the first time making love to someone in his whole life.

* * *

Itachi was watching the whole scene intently. He wanted to make sure Deidara didn't have to join in, feeling how uncomfortable Deidara already was. It was strange though to see the other two so close to his blonde and not even paying attention to him. Itachi still wondered how Deidara seemed to know Sasuke or something like that. He got more attached to the blonde than he would ever admit. It was still forbidden to feel like this about any human.

Soft wings swept through the air, but this all went unnoticed by Itachi. He never heard anyone walking up towards him since this person had such light feet. It was almost as if he was floating right over the grassy grounds. A certain bright light radiated off his body which made it hard to look at him, but also the very reason why many wanted to look at him. The golden wings were folded behind his back and seemed to disappear completely.

Nagato now stood beside Itachi, his hand going down and lifting the raven's chin up and away from the scene. His attention should be with his god now. 'Hello, child. Good seeing you again,' he said dreamily and Itachi immediately couldn't stop staring at him, completely in awe. Nagato let his thumb slide over Itachi's face, a comforting gesture. 'But I think it's time you got some sleep,' he then stated, his voice sounding so velvety and sweet.

Before the words even really got through to Itachi, his eyes closed already and his body fell to the side, already fast asleep. Angels never really slept unless Nagato forced them to. In this case it was needed, because he also knew Itachi was getting too attached to the blonde. Yahiko had told him not to interfere, but he had no choice now. Nagato also feared for his lover, knowing that the longer this continued, the severer his punishment would be. Itachi was already facing punishment by only feeling this way. Why was Yahiko his weakness and why did he still listen? He loved his fallen angel too much.

Nagato's ringed eyes turned to the small pool of water on the rock and watched for a while, waiting for all of them to go back to sleep. Orochimaru's wrapped around Sasori's frail body and Deidara just inches away from them. It was a sweet sight and Nagato could feel himself smile at the lovely picture. Too bad it all had to end at this point. With one blink of the eye and it was done. Nothing seemed to have changed. Everyone was still sleeping, soft gasps coming from a few mouths as they dreamed.

But something had drastically changed and they would all find out in the morning, including Itachi. For now the raven could sleep, getting some stress off his shoulders. Nagato knew Deidara wasn't the easiest to take care of. Many angels had already left his case, thinking it would not be done, but Itachi was showing him differently. He was proud of his child even though he was breaking some rules.

When Nagato turned around, ready to leave again, he noticed Yahiko standing just a few feet away. 'Was that really necessary?' Yahiko almost asked accusingly, making Nagato narrow his eyes. He better not defy him. That would be another punishment.

'Yes, it was. This had been planned for a long time and no new guardian angel will change my plans,' Nagato answered plainly, unfurling his wings and lifting himself up.

Yahiko was mad at the emotionless reaction, but he knew his god was right. Nothing could've stopped this outcome. He just felt so bad for the others, knowing what impact it would have in the end. He glanced over at Itachi once and then lifted himself up as well, going after his lover who he knew was expecting him already.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

So any ideas of what will happen in the next chapter? I don't really want to warn for it since it would take away the real impact, but beware for some sadness...

Review maybe?


	8. Alone

As I promised yesterday I would write a chapter for this story now! I do really like this chapter, so I hope you will enjoy it too. Many feelings and as you might remember a not so great start. Character death up ahead.

...

Black eyes flickered open again and after a few hours of sleep Itachi finally had woken up. It was only because he had heard people talking and he could hear grass being crushed under soft feet. He pushed himself of the rock he had been lying on and glanced around, his eyes falling on Pain who was slowly walking his way.

Itachi rose, unfurling his wings and stretching out his limbs to shake the sleep off. It had been long since he last slept and he always found it very unpleasant to actually wake up. His body stayed so slow for so long and all he wanted to do was just get on with the things that needed to be done, but instead he stayed lazy. Like now when he actually should be checking on Deidara, but he kept waiting for on Pain who apparently was walking his way.

What he hadn't noticed was the smaller angel walking right behind Pain, hidden by the large black wings of the fallen angel. When they were close enough, Pain motioned towards Itachi, introducing him to the newcomer. 'This is Itachi, Deidara's guardian angel.'

The smaller angel came out from hiding and glanced at Itachi, a smirk immediately playing on his lips. 'Well, I must say he isn't doing a very good job then,' he commented, earning a glare from Pain.

But Itachi never responded to what the guy said, only kept staring at him, eyes wide. He couldn't believe that he was actually here. He wasn't supposed to be here. Everything was going so much better with Deidara because of him.

'Sasori,' Itachi chocked out.

* * *

Soft noises rose Deidara from his sleep. He turned his head to the side, hugging the pillow a little closer to his body and slowly opened his eyes to see where the noise was coming from. He didn't quite get what he was looking at first, thinking the snake and Sasori were going at it again, but something seemed wrong. Orochimaru was cradling Sasori a bit too close to his body, seeming a bit too desperate to keep him close as if the redhead would run away at any second now. The stranger part was that Sasori actually didn't make a move to run from the snake.

Deidara leaned up on his arms, sitting down on the bed and stared at the scene again. Orochimaru had his face buried in the red short locks and the blonde could hear soft sniffing sounds. It was almost as if someone was crying. He didn't get it. There really was something terribly wrong here.

A tanned hand went forward, wanting to part Orochimaru and Sasori so he could get a better look, but as soon as his hand touched Sasori's shoulder, he knew what was wrong. Deidara jumped back, almost falling to the floor. This couldn't be happening. This was all just a joke. But then Sasori's head turned slightly and those brown eyes were turned to him. They looked empty and unseeing. Sasori wasn't there anymore. He was gone…

Before Orochimaru could say anything or even Deidara himself, he had jumped out of the bed, putting on his clothes while tears streamed down his face. He kept apologising over and over, unsure of what he was really apologising for, but he knew as soon as he ran from the bedroom.

While Deidara ran through the living room, he passed Kabuto who shot him a confused look, but he never got the time to question. Because Deidara was already out the door, leaving everything behind he had owned there, only taking his coat with him to keep him warm. Deidara would never return to that place again, never wanting to be reminded of the first friend he had ever made. It didn't matter that it had been a disturbed friendship, it was one Deidara had treasured. It was someone Deidara finally had gotten close to. And now he would grieve, all alone. And maybe forget as soon as possible.

He had no idea how long he had been running or where he was even going. He ran into people who shot him angry looks and yelled at him for looking where he was going. But Deidara wasn't looking where he was going. He didn't need a direction now. He finally had a direction in his life and that had been cruelly taken away from him. Everything had been taken away from him again. What was there to count on now? He was back on the streets, back to his cardboard box where he would have to sit day after day and beg for money.

A traffic light was missed and Deidara blindly ran on. A car hit the brakes, it squeaking under the sudden halt. A door was opened and slammed closed, the driver walking up to the stunned blonde. Deidara had actually stopped when he noticed he was going to get hit and somewhere in his brain he would've welcomed the hit. Let it all be over with.

'Sir, are you alright?' the driver asked him and blue eyes glanced over the man, noticing he was indeed just a driver. The weird blue cap said enough. How embarrassing, he had almost been hit by someone rich or famous.

Deidara didn't answer, just kept breathing heavily while staring at the chauffeur until another door opened and closed again. In the meantime people had gathered around the blonde and the driver, wanting to know what had happened, if someone was hurt and if they were going to fight. The latter part was of course the most interesting, but neither of the two seemed to want to get into such a thing.

Blue eyes were no focused on the second person who got out the car and if it was even possible, his eyes widened further when he noticed who it was. Frantically he started looking for a way out, but there were so many people and they were blocking every part of the street. He could still feel the other's eyes burning on his face. Why did the guy keep looking at him? Why did he need to recognise him? And to make it all worse, Deidara could hear the cops coming and of course since Deidara was the homeless one, he would be taken to the station.

But then he saw the other man leaning forward to his driver and whisper something in his ear. With a nod the driver walked over to Deidara while the guy got back in the car. The blonde's wrist was taken and he was guided towards the car as well. 'Since you were in such a hurry, my lord asked me to get you to your destination as fast as possible.'

A door was opened and before Deidara could react, he was already pushed inside. When he glanced to the left, he could see the man sitting next to him, his eyes now facing forward and not on him.

'What was your destination, sir?' the chauffeur asked, looking back at Deidara through the front mirror.

Deidara fidgeted with his coat, looking anywhere but the chauffeur or the man, feeling rather uncomfortable. 'I, uh, I wasn't going anywhere,' he murmured under his breath, but both men had heard him.

The man next to him glanced Deidara's way for a moment, before leaning forward to his driver. 'Take us home,' he said softly and then leaned back again, sinking into his soft leather seat. Deidara's eyes widened, unsure of what this was supposed to mean. The guy couldn't just take him home with him! But maybe that would mean he got to meet… No he couldn't risk that! He looked awful and no one wealthy should be seeing him like this. He was such a mess.

But he never opened his mouth to comment, just stayed silent as the drive continued. Deidara glanced to the side a couple of times, but the guy never seemed to look back. It was strange that he would be invited in his home so easily. They didn't even know each other and for all the guy knew Deidara could be very dangerous and out for his money. It seemed all so reckless.

The car made a turn and drove down into a basement parking lot. The driver parked the car and quickly got out, opening the door for the guy and after that he wanted to do the same for Deidara, but the blonde had already gotten out. With a small bow the chauffeur got back in the car and drove away.

'Follow me,' the guy said, waving him over. Nothing more was said again. Not when they got in the elevator and not when they reached the highest floor of the building, meaning the penthouse. The guy opened the door and left it open for Deidara to walk inside as well while he went into a room on the left side.

Slowly Deidara walked into the house, hearing two voices murmur softly to each other. It seemed loving even when he couldn't make out any words. And then suddenly someone shot out of the room to the left and he was met with a bright smile and big blue eyes and don't get him started on the sunny blond hair. It shocked Deidara with how happy the guy looked and he wondered who this could be.

'Hi, I am Naruto. Nice to meet you,' the guy said, extending his hand for Deidara to shake.

It made the blonde feel uncomfortable again and he tried wiping his hand clean on his just as dirty jeans, but Naruto didn't care anyway. The guy grabbed his hand and shook it anyway, waiting for Deidara to introduce himself. 'Deidara,' he said softly, glancing around the room again, his eyes falling on some photos on a side table.

As he made his way over to the photos, Naruto looked back into the room he just came from. 'Seriously, Sasuke. What has gotten into you? Is my kindness finally rubbing off on you?'

For a moment Deidara looked back at them both, seeing it was the kitchen Naruto had come from and he could see Sasuke slowly stirring in a pan that probably would be serving lunch. Naruto seemed too busy with getting Sasuke's attention, but the guy's eyes soon were focused on Deidara again, seeing how the blonde was walking towards the pictures, the blue eyes focused on one in particular.

It really was him. The one he had seen in the newspaper months ago. The one he had admired for so long and now he was so close to actually meet him. What would he be like? Blue eyes glanced over the other photos quickly, but in the end were glued to this one picture. The guy was so beautiful and he seemed so perfect. This was who Deidara wanted to be.

Deidara didn't hear Sasuke coming up behind him and look over his shoulder as Deidara let a tanned finger slide over the picture frame. 'Do you know him?' the raven softly asked? And Deidara shook his head.

'No, I only saw him in a newspaper once. There was an interview with him in it and he was talking about what he had accomplished and his life seemed so perfect. It made me dream,' he admitted and then shyly looked back at Sasuke.

The raven shot him a look Deidara didn't really understand. It made him look away and feel like he had said too much. Some things were better left unspoken. 'My brother had accomplished a lot of things and his life could've meant so much more, but he was not happy. He committed suicide a few months back. I believe only a few weeks after that interview was taken. Don't dream of the life he had, because it brings nothing but emptiness.' And with that said, Sasuke turned away and went back to Naruto, putting up a fake smile to keep Naruto happy for now. He didn't want to show he was still very broken due to his brother's death.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

I'm sorry for the long time I've been away. Some of you already knew if you read Voiceless, but I've gone through a heartbreak and as for the guest who reviewed Voiceless. If you want to know more, you'll have to contact me personally ;) Won't make it more public than this.

So I hope this chapter will make up for everything and as I said I liked it, so let me know what you think!

I love you guys and thank you for waiting on me.


	9. Nothing

A little later again, but I did have fun with this chapter! It has some nice cute and funny bits in the beginning to get all the feelings out and then some heavy stuff. I may seem high in the beginning, but I promise you all I was not!

And I will answer some personal things to guest reviewers at the bottom, so don't be bothered with most of it ;) Enjoy the chapter!

...

Deidara had been treated so nicely since he got here, except for the weird talk he had with Sasuke. But other than that they had done a great deal for him already. He still didn't understand why he was here and what he was supposed to do here, but for now he didn't care. It took his mind off Sasori and that was the most important part now. Not think about death and who it all had taken away. He had also lost someone he didn't even have to the chance to meet.

A nice shower would probably freshen up him even more and it had been Naruto's idea to start with. Deidara was kind of forced to take that shower. Naruto only glanced at his clothes and started pushing him towards the bathroom, saying he needed to be clean before they could even talk about food. Which Sasuke replied to saying it was a weird statement coming from Naruto. He didn't know why, but this made Deidara smile, seeing how happy they were together with their bits of teasing. He had never really seen love like that. The people that passed by him on a regular day always seemed so miserable and bored with their lives.

Clothes were stripped off his body and Deidara felt a bit self-conscious standing there naked in front of the other blonde, but Naruto wasn't even looking. Just after all he had been through recently the only times he had been naked was for a different reason. He couldn't help it but think that maybe these two guys were after him as well for their very own perverted reasons and he knew this couldn't be true. But his mind just wouldn't let it go.

Naruto's nose wrinkled up as he smelled Deidara's dirty clothes while picking them up. 'I think I will just get you some new clothes instead of washing these,' he commented, turning around and leaving Deidara alone in the bathroom.

Blue eyes blinked in confusion and then a soft chuckle left his lips as he thought about what Naruto had said. Yeah, new clothes would probably seem better in Naruto's eyes, but to Deidara it didn't really matter. These clothes were pretty new, but he never really washed them. If he wasn't showering, why wash clothes?

Then a new adventure started. The actual showering part.

As Deidara turns around and steps into the very big shower cabin that seemed to fit at least five people, he notices the buttons to turn it on. Okay, the temperature speaks for itself, but how to actually turn this thing one? There were so many buttons and don't even mention all the shower heads. Why not just one? Above your head so you can wash your hair properly. Oh, wait there was one there, but just a very big one and it seemed rather scary to Deidara… Well it was probably just a matter of trying…

Deidara pushes the first button and one of the lower shower heads turns on, hitting him in the stomach. A massage head my ass! That freaking hurt! So that one was turned off quickly enough and then a button higher up was pressed and he got hit by a beam of water right in the face… Deidara was not pleased by this and yelled at the shower for not working along. Sasuke and Naruto were getting a good laugh out of this one and were definitely standing by the door, ears against the white painted wood.

This was the shower's last chance to work along or otherwise Deidara wasn't even going to take one and it could just suck it. That did not make sense, but Deidara didn't care at this point. So he pushed a button the highest up and the big shower head above his head turned on. It surprised him at first and he sheltered his body from the down pouring water, but in the end it felt kind of nice. It felt like warm rain and slowly he got used to it.

With a soft sigh he relaxed against the cold white tiles and let the water cascade down his body. Soaping up he would do in a minute, but first he needed to let his muscles relax. He had never felt anything like this before in his primitive life and he didn't even think anything like this would exist.

And then the soap made it even better! It was all foamy and it felt like silk on your skin. Why did these people have these amazing products? This is just insane! And everything smelled so nice… All flowery and expensive. The shampoo certainly cleaned his hair and even got some of the knots out and the conditioner just made his hair all shiny and soft. He really wanted products like these for himself. Too bad he had no place to keep or use them…

Feeling amazing for the first time in well years, Deidara stepped out of the shower and onto the soft towel lying at his feet. It was there just so he wouldn't have to step on the cold tiles. How convenient?! And then there was this big ass towel to dry his body with and he only had to wrap it around his body to completely dry himself. He really loved these people, a lot.

A fresh pair of clean clothes announced that Naruto had come back into the bathroom, but Deidara had never noticed this and he was in too much of a daze to really care right now. He put them on, noting they were a bit big, but found them very comfy. He hugged the soft fabric of the sweater close and laughed in pure glee. He really had never felt better than this.

When he opened the door, no one was there anymore, but he noticed Sasuke sitting in the living room, reading a newspaper. Slowly Deidara walked into Sasuke's direction, but stood still a few feet away from the raven. Sasuke's back was towards him, but the raven had noticed Deidara coming in. He stayed silent for a little while though, curious of what Deidara would do if he didn't reply. It seemed nothing would happen and Sasuke did need to speak up to get the shy boy away from the entrance.

'Sit down, Deidara. Relax a little and wait for Naruto to finish dinner,' he said softly, still reading his paper while he did so.

On his toes Deidara walked towards the opposite couch and sat down on it, making sure he was just sitting on the tip, leaning forward. He could already feel how soft it was, but he didn't feel comfortable enough to just lounge in it. So now he just sat there, quietly and staring at the coffee table in front of him.

Dark eyes kept a careful watch over him, examining the blonde sitting in front of him. Sasuke's curiosity was peeked and he had so many questions to ask, but only one was important for now. 'Why did you ran in front of my car and almost got yourself killed?' he asked plainly, not being concerned with how this may sound for Deidara.

The blonde was a bit taken aback and didn't really know how to respond, but he couldn't just leave Sasuke hanging like that. 'I, uh, I didn't do it on purpose. I was, uh, I was running away from something.' Or someone… Or at least from the thought of someone. It was all very confusing, but the thought of running away did fit.

'What were you running away from?'

Blue eyes met black and Deidara just stared at Sasuke, nervously rocking back and forth in his seat. He didn't want to think about that right now, because it was all too soon. He didn't even have the time to morn his loss. 'Death,' was eventually his whispered answer, tears stinging his eyes. The first tears he would let slide down for Sasori and maybe also for Itachi. So much death to think about in one day. Hadn't Deidara's life been hard enough already?

Sasuke stayed silent, studying Deidara's face and giving him some time to get over the sudden emotions. It had not been the answer he had guessed. He had expected someone being after him for money or for things Sasuke didn't even want to think about, but how could death be chasing someone? But he didn't need to ask his question since words already started flowing out of the crying blonde.

'I finally had a home I could return to and I made a friend. For the first time I didn't feel alone, even if it was a fucked up place. But he died and he left me and I have nothing again. There is nothing for me in this world. Nothing that binds me here. Nothing that makes me heart beat faster. And now I've learned that the one I looked up to is gone as well.'

Soft sobs were the only sounds still left in the room as Sasuke kept silent. He wasn't one to comfort from the beginning, but this was about his brother again or at least part of it and again Itachi had made someone miserable by choosing death. It was something he could never agree with. Committing suicide was a selfish act and thinking no one would care that he was gone, was the dumbest thing Itachi had ever thought. Sasuke loved him more than anything. He had chosen to be with Naruto because of Itachi and now he could never show how grateful he was that Itachi made him do that. Why did he have to leave?

'My brother made the wrong decision when he took his own life and you should not start thinking the same way,' he commented slowly, his words chosen carefully and his voice sounding as stable as ever while his head was in chaos. 'There is always something to return to if you create a place and if you think you have nothing, you are always welcome here. We both lost someone that meant a great deal to us.' A soft smile broke free on Sasuke's lips. It felt foreign to him, but also nice and comforting.

Deidara only nodded at the sweet words, not understanding why Sasuke would offer such a thing. 'Why did you take me here in the first place?'

Something Sasuke hadn't really thought about yet, but now he had to and the answer made him smile somehow. 'I remember the first time I saw you in front of Uchiha Inc. and I remember thinking that Itachi would've liked you from the start. When I saw you the second time in such distress I knew I had to take you in and take care of you, just like Itachi would've done. There is something special about you and Itachi would've noticed. Let's say it's my own selfish way of keeping Itachi close to my heart.'

Before Deidara could answer, a door was suddenly slammed open and Naruto stepped in, a weird frilly apron tied around his waist. 'You two really make me feel like some sort of damn housewife, but dinner is ready,' the blonde commented and the soft smile that was already on Sasuke's face broke out into a full grown smile.

'Well we both know who makes the money in this household, so someone should be the housewife,' the raven answered teasingly, getting up and walking towards Naruto. A weird fight breaks out between the two where Sasuke just keeps smiling and Naruto looks a bit insulted and Deidara watches them in silence. He really had never seen a couple as happy as they were.

Deidara stands up and walks after the arguing couple, a smile now also on his face. He stays behind them, but does decide to comment. 'You two are really perfect for each other.'

Black and blue eyes turn towards him, both smiling. Sasuke answers with, 'Itachi used to say that as well.'

* * *

Another raven was gazing down upon them and he felt guilt stinging his heart. He couldn't hear Sasuke's thoughts, but he recognised every bit of emotion playing behind those deep black orbs. Yes, maybe he did make a mistake, but somehow he also felt like he was in the right place.

He had used to say that about Sasuke and Naruto and he still believed they were perfect for each other. Maybe Naruto came from a different environment, but it shouldn't matter. They were happy and that was the most important part. It was something he had wished for himself and never got to achieve.

But the comment that had struck Itachi the most was his little brother saying he would've found Deidara special. Especially since it was true. If he had seen Deidara under different circumstances he would've taken care of the beautiful blonde and made sure he would be happy. Itachi always tried making others happy, but making Deidara happy would've been different. It would make him happy as well. If Itachi had met Deidara under different circumstances, he would've loved Deidara.

But he wondered, was that any different now?

'Itachi, we need to talk,' the low timbre of Pain's voice warned over the soft green grass around Itachi.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Do you all remember why Pain is now adressing him? Because Itachi is not supposed to fall in love with Deidara, that's why! Dundundun...

Let me know what you think, lovely readers!

Guest reviews:

So because I now know that one of you is in fact Dutch and also has an account here, I think you should just review with your actual account! Because for example I would love to answer your review on Too little too late, but it is too personal to do that so publicly and I dislike doing things so publicly... I still dislike the fact I even uploaded that fic, because it was about me! And the Dutch review on Voiceless will also only be answered if you send me a PM or whatever, because I would have some fun news for you ^^ Yes, maybe I am mean, but this is just unfair! Do love you do ^^ That's why I just want you to send me a freaking PM! I promise I am actually very nice. And I also do birthday fics if I know you! Isn't that awesome? I mean your very own fic written for you(bribe, bribe) Dikke zoen!


	10. Life

And you all thought I wasn't going to update this one after doing the rest, right? Sorry, had some busy days and some laziness striking me again... But here it is and I think this chapter is a nice surprise after the oh, so long wait! Which I am terribly sorry for... Seriously... The depressing mood just stuck a little longer.

And thank you for all the kind words after the last chapter. Especially from the guest. I did take the advice and even if I'm still not completely happy, I know I'll get there.

Now on with the read! Won't keep you any longer ;)

...

Of course as soon as Itachi realised his true feelings for the blonde back down on earth, he would have to talk to Pain. Slowly he moved away from the stone, reluctantly averting his eyes from the image of the happy couple and the almost happy Deidara. He turned and faced the fallen angel, them still being a few feet apart. Grey eyes seemed to pierce through him, knowing all his secrets and that was probably the problem. Pain did see through him.

'Itachi,' Pain spoke again. His voice seemed to resonate all around Itachi and he couldn't help but wonder if he would be punished right here. Would he even be punished or would he just be taking away from the watch over Deidara? To him it would be just as bad at this point. 'There is something I need to discuss with you.' The angel walked over to him, making this more of a private conversation, even if they were completely alone in the first place.

For a moment longer Pain just stared down at Itachi, as if trying to figure out something about the raven. Itachi just stayed silent and bowed a little, thinking it might help and well, he was raised that way. And now it was the moment of truth as Pain opened his mouth.

'I've been keeping a close eye on you, Itachi, but it wasn't just me. Our lord has been keeping a close watch as well and pointed out to me that you have developed feelings for Deidara,' he said plainly, making Itachi cringe a little. Not something he wanted to hear, especially not since their leader had seen it, not Pain himself. The grey eyes then averted themselves from Itachi's face and looked off into the distance. 'Now I know that our lord keeps a tight watch on me as well, but he also trusts me in ways for his own personal reasons. So I made a decision on my own without Nagato's consent.' He had actually spoken the lord's name… He had never done that before to anyone, but Itachi didn't seem to react to it. 'I want you to keep watching over Deidara and act out on your love. Take care of him that way. It's something that isn't allowed, but you have my permission to continue and I'll suffer the consequences when something bad happens.'

This didn't really make sense. Definitely not what Itachi had been expecting to hear from the redhead. But what kind of permission was this really? He was allowed to move on his love and take care of Deidara that way. But what does that really mean? 'What kind of permission am I really receiving here?' he asked, still a little confused.

The dark grey eyes moved back to Itachi's and he just stared for a moment, deciding he wouldn't really say what Itachi had permission to do. 'There are no rules for you anymore. Act out the way you want to.' He then turned around and unfurled his wings, glancing over his shoulder one last time. 'And you also have permission to visit earth once a month. Use it wisely.' And with that Pain left. Something told him he had to go see Nagato, even if his lover wouldn't talk about this and would see how this unfolded as well, but he would be punished in a different way and Pain knew that he wouldn't mind this punishment.

….

Lunch had gone by smoothly and after that they had relaxed in the living room, trying to get comfortable around each other. Most of the conversation was being held between Sasuke and Naruto. It just felt foreign to Deidara to speak this much. He had been alone most of the time and then his friendship with Sasori also wasn't filled with many words. Mostly moans if he really thought about it and that's probably not a good thing. Now it was dinner time already and the three were just sitting around the dining table, mostly in silence having not much to talk about anymore.

Sasuke seemed to tease Naruto a lot, but the blonde didn't mind much, only sometimes complaining. Their nicknames for each other were a little strange, but they were okay with it, so Deidara wouldn't comment and just listen to them talk. Only sometimes did they ask him something and then Deidara would politely answer, but he just didn't feel like mixing into the conversations. He felt out of place, most of the time having no idea what they are talking about. Things going on around town or with Sasuke's work or even just news they saw on TV. Deidara had no idea what was going on in the world and really just focused on his own life from day to day. And then a question was asked which Deidara had expected. It was a miracle they hadn't dared to ask yet.

'Deidara, may I ask you how you ended up living on the streets?' Naruto asked, his blue eyes curiously on Deidara's face.

Lightly Deidara scratched the top of his head, still finding it shocking to how soft his hair felt and how easily his hands slid through it. He had even left it done, not tying it up in its usual ponytail. 'Well, I come from a poor family and eventually my parents didn't have the money to take care of me and my siblings anymore. When I was about sixteen I left the house and started living on the streets. I had no money to get away from there and eventually no solution to get it besides begging and some other stuff.' He wouldn't mention what the other stuff was, hopefully they already knew what it meant. It wasn't much of a mystery what happened out on the streets or so he thought.

'What other stuff?' Naruto immediately asked, almost jumping up out of his chair excitedly, as if Deidara's story was something nice to hear, but he cooled down when Sasuke shot him a glare. 'What? I can be curious about that,' he said, a small pout forming on his bottom lip.

Sasuke shifted a little in his seat and focused his eyes on his plate again, murmuring softly 'sometimes you don't want to know what the other stuff is, Naruto.' And apparently Sasuke did know what Deidara had meant with other stuff and the blonde was grateful for that. He surely didn't want to tell Naruto about that and now he could count on Sasuke explaining it later. So maybe tomorrow there would be more questions, but for now he could just relax.

Naruto just huffed at the answer and seemed to sulk a little, but then another curious glint found the blue eyes and Deidara was really starting to fear the blonde, wondering what he could possibly feel the need to ask now. 'Well, now that Sasuke kind of took you off the streets. What are you going to do?'

Well, that was unexpected and Deidara didn't really have an answer for that. Just because Sasuke took him in today, didn't mean that he was actually planning on staying here. 'I, uh, I thank you for your hospitality today, but I think I'll just leave tomorrow and continue my life as I have been living it all this time,' he said softly, suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore. He placed his fork down and just sat back in the chair, keeping his gaze on the table, not daring to look up.

'No way,' Naruto immediately stated. 'He's going to stay with us, right Sasuke?' the blonde said, elbowing the raven in his side. 'I am sure you can get Deidara a job and he can just stay in our guestroom until he has enough money to live on his own. You make enough money anyway.'

You could see on Sasuke's face that he definitely wasn't happy with what Naruto was offering Deidara, but he didn't want to be the bad guy and deny Deidara everything. Sometimes he really hated that big mouth of his boyfriend. Sasuke didn't look up at Deidara as he spoke, focusing on his food still. 'I cannot promise you will get a job,' he started. 'But I will try and see if there is some sort of low job at the firm. Don't expect too much. You can stay for a month for free, after that you'll be paying money to sort of rent the room. I'll promise I won't ask too much and you can stay as long as you like, as long as you give us some privacy as well.'

That was suddenly a lot of information, but it really warmed Deidara's heart. He could actually stay here and get his life together and the couple would even help him. He wasn't sure how to respond to it and just kind of stared at the raven. 'T-thank you,' he stammered and that was about all he could say.

Naruto seemed ecstatic about it all and grabbed Sasuke's arm lovingly, spilling all of Sasuke's food back into his plate, thankfully. The raven just glared at him again, but this time the blonde didn't care and just kept on smiling, squeezing Sasuke's arm tightly. 'Now we will be one big happy family,' he said dreamily, making the two other males raise an eyebrow.

'He's not our child, Naruto. Don't treat him like on and he won't be staying forever either,' Sasuke lectured and pulled his arm free again, wanting to just eat in peace and not be bothered with more questions and other things that Naruto loved to do at the dinner table.

And this was about the time that Deidara really felt like being too much for the two, so he slowly rose from his chair. 'I think I will give you that privacy you mentioned and retreat to my room. I would like to spend some time alone and sort things out. A lot has happened today.' He bowed politely and then was about to walk off, but Naruto quickly jumped up, wanting to stop the other blonde.

'But you haven't even eaten dessert yet,' Naruto said with a pout, trying to look extra cute. Which Sasuke snorted at. Such a little manipulator Naruto was at times like these.

Deidara just shook his head and kept on walking, already knowing where his room was or at least the guest room, it wasn't truly his room of course. 'I'm sorry, but I really am not hungry anymore. I'll try some tomorrow,' he replied and then disappeared into the hallway sighing softly as soon as he was out of sight of the couple. He knew Sasuke was happy that he was gone now, but Naruto would probably whine a little longer and of course ask what that other stuff would be.

It was strange to now call this his home. Deidara hadn't called anything his home really. Recently maybe Orochimaru's house, but it still wasn't the same as this. He would actually live here and build a life or something. He wasn't even sure if that was possible. But he also never had really tried to build a life and just kept on begging. That's why he hesitated to open the door to the guestroom, unsure if this was really what he wanted. His hand was hovering right above the handle, contemplating if this was going to be his life now. Being able to shower every day, having nice meals and possibly buy himself luxury items. He had never even have a phone before, but somehow everyone seemed so addicted to them that he wondered why and wanted one as well.

So this life would be much better than the one he had, so he decided to go for it and there was also something else that was luring him into the room, but he couldn't quite place what it was. So slowly he pushed down the handle and went into the room. It seemed very dark and he could not even make out the bed, especially not when the door suddenly closed behind him, surprising him a little.

He felt his way through the room, not wanting to bump into anything and then suddenly his hand came into contact with something hard. It actually felt warm to the touch and then Deidara realised that it was a person. He was about to scream, but something seemed to have stolen his voice and he just stood there completely frozen.

Suddenly the light by the bed flicked on, making Deidara able to see who was actually standing in front of him and as soon as he realised who it was, he almost fainted.

A bit confused only one word left his lips. 'Itachi?'

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Yes, it has happened! But you were all expecting this to happen anyway. The only thing I can promise is that this story will end a way no one will expect! Hopefully...

Let me know about your thoughts on this and I will warn for the next chapter, because what will this story be without a ItaDei lemon?


	11. Love

So this is a very short and soft lemon. It's seriously very short, because it wasn't really what I wanted to focus on, but I think I messed up the bits I did want to focus on XD So I hope it is still entertaining.

Now I will do some shameless advertising, because I am cowriting a story with a friend of mine. This was the only way I got her to write, but she is excellent and she needs to be told she is amazing, so please check it out and tell her she is great! Because there should be more stories of her on her profile. Check out Manners on DeidaraLittleMonster's profile :D

...

'How can you be here?' was the next question that left Deidara's lips, still not understanding how the one who thought was dead was standing right in front of him. This just wasn't possible. Sasuke had told him himself that Itachi was very dead, had jumped off a bridge and killed himself. But yet here he was, feeling very solid and well, alive. 'Am I hallucinating?' he then questioned, grabbing his head as if it would make things more clear. 'Has this all just been a dream and is Sasori not dead. This would be a very happy ending to a very bad nightmare then.'

And then a hand was placed on his shoulder, forcing Deidara to look up at the raven again. 'It's not a dream, Deidara,' Itachi spoke, his voice sounding so soft and smooth, automatically making Deidara lean closer into the touch.

'T-then how is this possible?' he asked again, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck and getting even closer, their noses now touching. It was then that Deidara noticed the raven wasn't wearing a shirt, only white thin pants covering his lower body. And then he could feel Itachi's arms going around his waist and holding him tight and Deidara felt a gasp leaving his lips, never having thought this would happen and maybe it wasn't really. It was still all so surreal. But even if it wasn't really happening, then he would still enjoy it to the fullest and savour every touch.

Before Itachi replied, his lips did something else, pulling Deidara into a soft and sweet kiss. He had imagined doing this many times, but the real thing was so much better. 'Because I get one.' Another kiss. 'Day a month on earth,' he explained poorly and Deidara's raised eyebrow after that answer made him smile. 'I'm an angel now and watch over you. I do my best to make you happy, but after today I saw it all falling apart. But then I got the news that I could come down to earth for just a few hours and I knew I needed to spend them with you,' he explained a little better, still seeing a lot of confusing on Deidara's face, but then slowly understanding slipped in. Although he could see that Deidara didn't completely believe him. 'Because I fell in love with you by just watching you.'

And that was enough for Deidara. He pulled Itachi into another kiss, turning it more passionate as his tongue swept over Itachi's bottom lip, deepening it as fast as he could. He moved them over to the bed and let himself fall on top of it, not even taking the time to notice how soft it was. So much better than the bed he had been sleeping on before and definitely much better than, well, his box.

Itachi got on top of the blonde, feeling the same way Deidara did. They just didn't want to waste any time. They only had a few hours and they would make the best of it and show each other just how much they loved the other. Clothes soon found the floor, scattered all over the place. Lips were still firmly latched together and cocks were brushing against each other as they both couldn't stop moving their hips back and forth, creating a friction that caused groans to slip from their mouths.

A realisation then dawned on Itachi. He broke the kiss for a moment and hovered right above Deidara's lips. 'I don't have any lube,' he murmured, unable to resist it and leaning down for yet another kiss before the blonde could even respond. Itachi had never expected he would react this badly to Deidara. He knew he loved the blonde as soon as he was able to feel that way, but so much lust was cropped up as well. But it was just the deep connection they had and it made Itachi feel even worse about leaving earth so much sooner than was intended.

A soft chuckle escaped Deidara's lips and he buried his face in the crook of Itachi's neck. 'Just stick your fingers in your mouth. You know I've been through a lot worse, so I'll be alright.' And those words stung a little, because Itachi did his best to keep Deidara away from pain, but there were things he was unable to fix. So he didn't comment and just stuck his fingers in his mouth. It wouldn't be enough to really make this easy, but if Deidara was alright, then he would be alright.

Slowly Itachi started to prepare Deidara, his hand between their bodies and his fingers moving in and out of the beautiful lithe body beneath him. His eyes were focused on the blonde's face, the lips parted to let out soft moans and the eyes closed, because he just couldn't keep them opened anymore. A shudder ran through Deidara's body as he pushed in the third finger and after a few thrusts with it, Deidara started moving his hips up and down on the fingers, the need to feel more rising fast.

As the raven kept his own eyes closed for a little while, relishing in the soft feeling of the walls squeezing around his fingers, he felt a hand slide over the side of his face, asking him to open his eyes again. He stared down in those bright blue orbs, noticing they had so much more colour than the first day he had seen him in the small pool of water.

'Make love to me,' Deidara said softly, his voice breaking somewhere in the middle. Itachi wasn't sure why, because it sounded more like a sob. 'You'll be the first one,' the blonde then added, a tear running down the side of his face and at that even Itachi felt like crying, but he would stay strong and he would focus on the good time they were sharing instead of the bad times Deidara had gone through already. It was all about making a good memory.

Slowly Itachi started pushing in, keeping his lips on Deidara's to muffle any sounds that might leave those plump lips, because he didn't want to get the attention of his little brother and his boyfriend.

After they were both ready, Itachi started to move, carefully moving his hips forward and back again. Soft sounds kept leaving their lips, with every thrust increasing a little in volume which soon was muffled again by a kiss. The slow pace was actually quite nice and something Deidara wasn't used to.

The blonde wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist, his arms going around the raven's neck and hold him as close as possible. This was just such a different experience than the times he had sex before. It was as if all the others had just used his body for their own pleasure, which was probably true, but this was just as if they were pleasuring each other and not taking it. And then the slow pace, the thrusts carefully aimed to find his prostate and eventually it was struck, pulling a louder moan from Deidara's throat.

With that Itachi increased the pace a little, aiming for that spot over and over as he slid his tongue through Deidara's mouth. The way those walls felt around his cock, sucking him in deeper as Deidara seemed to tighten his hold, drove Itachi insane and he wanted to move faster, but it just didn't fit the mood for now. It just was all soft and sweet and just unbelievable.

Nails raked over Itachi's back, signalling that Deidara's orgasm was creeping closer and closer. 'I-I'm close,' he moaned out, throwing his head back, moving his lips away from the kiss just so he could breathe properly. Itachi's lips then moved over Deidara's neck, leaving several marks in his wake and just pleasuring Deidara more and more until eventually the blonde hit his peak, a broken moan leaving his lips as he spilled his cum all over their stomachs. And as the walls clenched down around Itachi's cock, his own orgasm got forced out of him and with a last few thrusts he came deep inside of the blonde, riding out his orgasm afterwards.

Deidara was completely exhausted and felt like sleeping, but as long as Itachi was here, he couldn't go to sleep. He should spend more time with him and maybe make love to him again. Carefully the raven got down next to him and immediately Deidara turned his body towards Itachi, both laying on their sides and just staring at the other.

Still not really believing that Itachi was here, Deidara let his hand slide over Itachi's cheek over and over again, thinking that maybe the touch would convince him. And as dark eyes stared back into blue, they both smiled a little, feeling so happy about everything that had happened tonight.

And then more questions formed in Deidara's mind and he felt he had the right to ask and get some explanations. 'Why did you come visit me and not your brother?' Maybe not the question that was expected, but Deidara felt he needed to ask, because if Itachi loved him enough to come visit, then he certainly loved his brother even more and visit him.

'Because you needed me more than Sasuke did. Sasuke has Naruto and I trust him to look after my little brother. While I should've been here to look after you. I try my best now, but I cannot do it as good as I want to.'

An answer maybe expected and it all seemed logical, but it still felt like it might be untrue. It could mean that Itachi wasn't really here and it was all a figment of his imagination. But there wasn't really a question that would actually do this. But there was another question that needed to be asked, even if it was not a question that should be asked during such a happy time like this. 'Was it by your hand that Sasori died?'

'No, it was planned long before I even arrived. I tried stopping it, but it was god who took Sasori's life and I've heard he was actually quite happy now.'

That answer relieved Deidara, even if it could be false. But the thought of that being true was just too good and he would hold on to that, believing Sasori was indeed in a better place. Slowly he snuggled closer to Itachi and placed his head on Itachi's shoulder, his arms going back around the raven's neck. Just being able to touch him like this was amazing. 'You know that I first started developing feelings for you when I saw an article about you in a newspaper I used to stay warm with. And as I stared at your picture more and more through the days after I realised I.' He stopped talking for a moment and leaned back, looking Itachi in the eye again with a soft smile on his lips. 'Love you.'

'I know,' was only what Itachi answered with and it was enough, because Deidara knew Itachi loved him back and that they would've been perfect together if Itachi hadn't died so early and maybe if Deidara had come from a better environment. Meeting each other would've been the hardest thing to do in their case.

Sleep was really trying to take over Deidara and his eyes started to close as he laid against Itachi's body. A soft sigh escaped his lips and Itachi now noticed what was going on, but wasn't sure if he should stop it or just let Deidara sleep.

'I will be here for just about another hour,' he murmured softly, kissing Deidara on top of his head. 'Why don't we relax in each other's arms for the time being and enjoy this moment for as long as we can. And remember to not tell anybody about seeing me here. Sasuke might get mad at me and you for that.' And that was the last thing Deidara heard, unable to really respond. He let sleep take over as he was hugged by the beautiful man holding him and somewhere in his mind he knew that Itachi would take care of him every day and he would see him every month, or that was what he hoped at least. Maybe more if it really was a dream…

* * *

And the next morning Deidara woke up to an empty bed, a sad feeling enveloping him. But as he moved to the bathroom in the early hours and noticed the red marks that Itachi had left on his neck, he knew last night had been real. And as a smile formed on his lips, remembering every touch and kiss they had shared, Itachi smiled as well as he looked down at his sort of lover, thinking he has never been happier in the entire time he had been living.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think :)


	12. End

So I decided to actually end this story in the next chapter, so this might be a little sudden, but that was the point!

And I pray to god that no one saw this coming! Enjoy:)

...

It was strange how every day Deidara's life seemed to be looking better and better. It had been a few weeks now since he last saw Itachi and somewhere in his mind he still thought it was all a dream, but unfortunately he wasn't able to have such a life like dream again. So that part made him think that it actually had happened and now he was just waiting for the week to be over again and have that day with his lover or whatever again. If Itachi would show up on Friday evening, then Deidara was sure it was all real.

The thought alone made Deidara's heart make a little jump. It was such a special time and not just the whole idea of Itachi. Everything was looking up for the first time in his life. Sasuke had managed to get him a job with the Uchiha Inc. First just as a secretary, but he actually managed to get a higher job already and was allowed to work with clients. It was something Deidara never imagined it would happen.

He was able to pay rent for living with Naruto and Sasuke and he actually quite enjoyed his time with them. Of course sometimes there were some awkward moments where Deidara had walked in on some private moments between the two, so eventually he would have to move out, but he wasn't planning on that yet. First he wanted to have enough money saved so he could buy a house somewhere and a car and well, stuff he thought he needed. He also needed his driver's license still, so even more money for that.

And now he was on his way to work and since Sasuke had a meeting somewhere else, Deidara decided he would just walk to the office. It was a nice day, sun warming the grey streets a little and the people around seemed much happier as well. Unconsciously the blonde started to smile and directed his gaze up towards the blue sky, enjoying the first rays of sun in the early morning.

Even now there were people everywhere, on their way to work probably, just like Deidara. The memory of being one of the beggars on the street side seemed so far away and he actually felt like a part of the crowd now. The idea of them being as miserable as him wasn't true. Their life was better, as long as they worked hard for it. And that was what Deidara was doing now. He was making his life better and it felt good. Being off the streets felt good. Having money he had earned felt good. And having people he could trust and depend on felt the best.

So with all that in mind there was nothing that could ruin Deidara's day. Everything seemed perfect and he felt like doing a little dance in the middle of the street. Not even Itachi could've guessed what came next. But it was long out of his hands, planned by someone else who seemed to not care enough.

Someone had been watching Deidara as soon as he had made it through the main street, his dark eyes falling on the happy smile. It was displeasing to him that the blonde was smiling. What was the reason for that smile? The last time he had seen him the boy had been miserable and he had gladly made us of that. He had provided the blonde with money in exchange for services and then the teen had suddenly left, never to be seen again. And now here he was, in a freaking suit and with a leather case in his hand, happily swinging back and forth. What gave the blonde the right to change?

Slowly the man started following after Deidara, keeping just a few people between them as many dark thoughts crossed his mind. He flipped on object in his hand and when bystanders noticed it, they all cowered away, afraid something might happen to them. In the end everyone that had surrounded the man had left, leaving a big empty circle around him as the blonde walked in front of them. So vulnerable with his back turned towards the man.

'Blondie,' he suddenly chanted mockingly, sneer visible on his lips. 'Blondie,' he said again when Deidara didn't seem to respond, but then he suddenly recognised the nickname. Carefully he turned around, his blue eyes falling on the form behind him, widening a bit when he recognised the other. 'Long time no see,' he said when he finally got the blonde's attention.

Blue eyes shot from left to right, looking for a way out and maybe for people that would help him, but everyone was too self-absorbed or maybe just too frightened. The man looked scary. Hair all messy and clothes dirty and a menacing look in his eyes that predicted nothing good. Deidara had no idea what was going to happen now, but when he looked down at what the man was holding, he noticed the sharp object, knowing that definitely didn't mean anything good.

'What are you doing here, Hidan?' Deidara asked, trying to sound nice, but he couldn't keep the tremble from his voice. What was going to happen next? Maybe he could make a run for it, although the mass of people would stop him from running over the pavement and the road was too busy with passing cars. There really was no way out.

A strange smile formed on Hidan's lips, his head tilting forward as his eyes disappeared behind the messy silver hair. 'Remember you promised me to visit me a week later? I waited all day and then even the next day, thinking you might have forgotten which day you were supposed to come. But you never came,' he started explaining. 'And I was really counting on your visit you know? Hadn't it felt special that time together? The way you moaned for me, the way you tried to suck me in further in further. It was amazing and I wanted to experience that again.'

In the meantime several people had noticed the pair, standing facing each other as one of them spoke in a rather frightening way. The low tone that held a kind of edge that didn't feel right. Quickly they all walked on, not wanting to get involved. Who knows what would happen to them then? They felt bad they didn't get the blonde away, but maybe nothing would happen. Maybe the guy just seemed scary, but they were really just friends.

Deidara again glanced around, still trying to find a way out and therefore he missed that Hidan had gotten closer to him, with his length slightly towering over him as the dark purple eyes looked down at him. He swallowed heavily when he noticed, taking a small step back, but was then grabbed by the arm to prevent the blonde from really getting away.

'I just didn't need your money anymore, Hidan. It had nothing to do with you personally,' Deidara tried to explain, hoping he could laugh it off a bit and try to lighten the mood, but at his response Hidan only gritted his teeth.

An arm retreated back and as it shot forward, Hidan spoke for the last time. 'You just didn't want me, huh?' he yelled out, sinking the knife he was holding deep into Deidara's flesh, easily ripping through the clothes and passing just between his ribs. 'Well, I will make sure no one will ever want you anymore!' And with that Hidan kept on stabbing Deidara, blind rage clouding his judgement of what he really was doing. The knife sank into Deidara's skin over and over again, hitting many vital organs.

The blonde couldn't scream at all in response. As soon as the knife went through his skin, everything seemed to go numb. His eyes widened as he realised this was it. Everything he had been fighting for would be over in mere seconds. Why was this happening? Had he really deserved this? At some point he fell limp into Hidan's arms, feeling completely exhausted and when the arms left him, he fell to the floor, landing harshly on his back. He didn't move at all, just stared out on the street as cars started to slow down and people gathered around him, suddenly feeling the need to look him over.

Hidan had left, running away as soon as Deidara lost his balance, realisation striking him when he noticed how badly he had injured the blonde. This was not what he had wanted. There had been something that clouded his mind, something that drove him to the edge. Ever since Deidara left that day he wasn't able to get that beautiful boy out of his mind and when he saw him today he couldn't handle the fact that Deidara didn't need him anymore. But now he had ruined every chance of ever getting him back.

Someone roughly pressed something against his chest and stomach and Deidara groaned lightly at the sting it left behind. He tried to look up who was doing this, but he couldn't move his head, forced to look to the side. Slowly he blinked his eyes, feeling more tired by the second. Words were shouted around him and he felt fingers pressed against his neck, measuring if his heart was still beating. Apparently it was, but it must've been barely.

They say you see your life flash by when you die, memories of good times focused on. But Deidara saw nothing but the street in front of him and then everything turned black, meaning he had closed his eyes, never to open again. Was this really it?

* * *

Later in the papers and on the news it would say that a citizen was killed for money by a homeless person, because no one really knew the story. Hidan wasn't caught for his actions since no one knew who he even was. Who really knew who the homeless were? It could've been anyone really.

In the end Deidara was stabbed 24 times and it had been impossible to save the blonde. Too much damage had been done and he had bled out on the street, leaving a big red stain all over the pavement.

Naruto and Sasuke heard about it much later that day. Deidara had no papers with him who he was and there weren't many people who exactly knew who he was. They just thought it was strange he had never gotten to work since he was always on time and seemed so happy to actually be there, unlike most co-workers. Sasuke identified the body in the morgue, the same ache he had been feeling in his heart for Itachi pulling him down.

Together they mourned over the loss of a new friend, but eventually they made their peace with it, because in their hearts they knew this was right. Something much better was waiting for Deidara and he deserved it.

Someone more special had witnessed everything, looking down as the one he loved was stabbed over and over again. Tears streamed down his face as he tried everything to stop Hidan and let Deidara live, but something held back his parents, overruling them. Someone wanted Deidara dead and he knew exactly who it was. The one who had planned Sasori's death as well. But why did Deidara need to die? He wasn't doing anything wrong. He wouldn't die of an overdose. This was all unnecessary. Deidara had been happy and it was amazing to see that beautiful smile grace those plump pink lips.

But of course there was something that Itachi didn't realise. And as the raven kept thinking about how much he hated their so called god, Nagato was actually doing this because he cared, because he knew what needed to be done. Because he remembered how it felt to find the one you love and not being able to be with that person. He had broken the rules, so why not see something else slip through his fingers. Punishments would be given, but in the end he knew he had done the right thing.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think :)


	13. When I met you

The last chapter, somewhat predictable and some things should come as a surprise. Maybe it could've been better, but I do like my ideas... I can be a little cocky right?

Enjoy the last bit!

...

Carefully blue eyes opened and immediately Deidara brought a hand up to shelter them from the bright light that seemed to surround him. Where the hell was he? Slowly he got up on his feet, wondering why he had been lying down in the first place and then he felt something heavy on his back, trying to see what it was he turned slightly, almost losing his balance.

He had wings?! What the hell was this? And why on earth wasn't he wearing a shirt?

And then he remembered what had happened before. How he had run into Hidan and how the guy had stabbed him over and over again. He remembered closing his eyes, but not opening them again until now. Was this a dream? Or was he dead? As all these questions ran through his mind Deidara hadn't noticed someone else walking up to him gracefully, arms folded together as he carefully unfurled his wings a little, a golden glow emitting from them.

'Deidara,' the man spoke, his voice echoing over the grassy fields they were currently standing on. 'I am glad you could finally come.' The blonde turned towards the voice and blue eyes widened immediately, feeling very overwhelmed by the sight of the man alone. It was hard to even look at him. Such beauty it was almost frightening. 'I apologise for the way we needed to bring you hear, but it was a spur of the moment that I decided it was time to bring you hear and this way I knew I couldn't reverse it anymore. Hidan wouldn't be stopped as soon as I brought the idea of killing you in his mind and it worked. But I do wish it would've been less painful and maybe less publicly.' Nagato took another step closer and placed his hand on Deidara's shoulder, knowing how confusing this all was for the blonde.

Lips parted for a moment, wanting to say something, but Deidara just wasn't sure what to say. Eventually the words just rolled out. 'You killed me?'

A slight smile formed on Nagato's lips. He would need to explain a lot more before Itachi and Yahiko arrived, because then he would have to deal with other things. 'I believe you do not fully understand who I am, but I am God. So in the end I make the decisions on what happens on earth. Of course not everything can be stopped by my hands and humans do deserve to make decisions of their own, but sometimes I do meddle in a bit. And in this case there was a reason why I believed you needed to die.'

In response Deidara just blinked up at apparently god. This was too much. God wanted him to die for some good reason. But he thought Itachi was his guardian angel. That means it was all a dream before and he hadn't seen Itachi! But then there still was no reason why Deidara had to die.

'You see I was aware of Itachi visiting you about a month ago and he had gotten permission of my right hand angel, Pain.' Ha! Itachi had visited him, so it had been all real. That was actually a very nice thought and something started fluttering in his stomach. 'But it is actually illegal for angels to fall in love with humans. They will be taken away as the guardian angel of that human and they will never see each other again. Now Pain decided to ignore these rules and give Itachi permission to fall in love with you and because I do believe in love, I decided it would be best to have you come here. Maybe I am mistaken, but I thought you would be happier with Itachi than the life you were living.'

That was something big God said, but it was true. Deidara would rather be with Itachi forever than have the best job. Even if he thought it would make Itachi proud if he did have a good job and a house and everything and he also felt a little bad for just leaving Sasuke and Naruto like that. They had already lost Itachi and now he suddenly left as well. But there was nothing he could do about that anymore. 'Thank you,' he eventually murmured, shooting the tall redhead a smile.

A soft flapping of wings was heard and two pair of eyes shot up, one confused and the other smiling softly. 'And there we have Itachi and Pain. I am sorry for what is about to come, but they both need to be punished for what they did.' That sounded kind of scary and Deidara wasn't sure if he could watch Itachi get punished by their god.

Itachi was the first one to land and he desperately made his way to the blonde, wrapping his arms around Deidara's shoulders and pulling him close. Eventually lips clashed, more desperation clinging on to them. 'I'm sorry,' Itachi murmured over and over again, feeling like this was all his fault, but he couldn't help but feel happy about this. He finally had his Deidara here with him, forever.

The other two had been waiting patiently, Pain's heart racing, because he knew he would be punished, but had no idea what kind of punishment it would be. And then Nagato had waited enough as he cleared his throat to get the two angels' attention again. 'I am sorry to disturb this intimate moment, but there is something that needs to be done before you can join your time together.'

Slowly Itachi released Deidara and stood in front of Nagato, bowing his head down. Pain made his way next to the raven, but instead kept his eyes locked with the redhead. It made Nagato feel uncomfortable, because he wasn't happy with needing to punish his lover yet again and this time it was not even for their own love, but for someone else's. But he would just start with Itachi.

'You have been told when you came in that falling in love with a human is against the rules and yet you still pursued your affection and even visited the human on earth. This means you will be punished for your betrayal.' Nagato lifted his hand up and it seemed like nothing was happening until a searing pain shot through Itachi's back. He fell to his knees, screaming out in pain. Deidara wanted to do something for his lover, but he didn't even have a clue what he could do. Slowly Itachi's wings started turning black, starting from the base and running all the way to the tips. And when it was over his skin seemed a little paler than before and he also felt cool to the touch. 'You are now a fallen angel. You are never to be guarding a human again and you will never have permission to leave. You are bounded to heaven and will not have to do anything involving earth.' With that said Nagato turned away from Itachi, leaving the two lovers to take a breather and get over the shock of what just happened.

With a sad smile on his face Nagato stepped closer to Yahiko, placing a hand against the other's cheek. 'I hate you for doing this to me again,' he murmured. 'But I have found a fitting punishment for you.' Pain took in a deep breath, not wanting to reply. He didn't regret anything of what he had done and he knew Nagato had eventually agreed with him, but the punishment needed to happen to make sure no other angel would ignore the rules.

The hand that had been against Yahiko's cheek slid down and was placed against his bare chest and as if some sort of pulse suddenly flew out of Nagato's hand, Pain's body started to tremble for a moment and then a loud scream was pulled from his throat as black rods started coming out of his body. Black piercings were now littered all over his body, some very big even as they grew larger and larger. And when Nagato pulled his hand back, the fallen angel stopped screaming as well.

'Because you cannot be trusted, breaking the rules twice already, you will be bound to me and are never to leave my side. I will always be watching you and you will not get involved with anyone else but me.' His words had sounded much softer than when he had spoken to Itachi and it still pained him to have done such a thing to his most precious person. Nagato stepped closer to Yahiko and without thinking about whom else was present pulled him into a kiss. How strong his lover had been, keeping up on his feet with the pain he had gone through. 'Don't ever do such a thing again,' he whispered. 'I cannot stand seeing you in pain.' And Yahiko responded by kissing him again, his every promise lying in it.

Not wanting to interrupt the other's moment, Deidara and Itachi slowly started walking off, the blonde still very concerned about Itachi's wellbeing, but he seemed to be doing fine already. They walked for a while in silence, holding hands as they looked on over the grassy fields with trees scattered around randomly.

It felt strangely comfortable even if they never really had spent a lot of time together. Only that one night and that was more filled with lust than anything else. But this walking in peace and just enjoying the other's company. And the fact that they were allowed to stay together. It was as if a dream had come true.

'Will you make me happy?' Deidara asked softly, smiling up at Itachi.

The raven made them stop and turned towards the blonde, bringing their bodies close again. 'I will do everything to make you as happy as you can be. It's what I have been trying ever since I first saw you.'

Happily Deidara buried his face in Itachi's neck, smiling as he thought about all the good things that had happened recently. It had been Itachi who was helping him get through it all. 'You know those black wings actually kind of suit you,' he added, changing the subject to something lighter.

A soft chuckle left Itachi's lips and after that he couldn't stop smiling. His lonely days were over now that he had this beautiful blonde by his side, forever spending time together and he knew he would never be lonely again.

_When I met you, everything changed._

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

And now I want to say thank you to everyone who read this story. I felt close to some of you and saw some you disappear which saddens me a bit, but I hope you all know that I felt close to you and that I carried this story close to the heart. Thank you for all the support and I hope we can meet again.

And for the last time, let me know what you think of this chapter or even the story in complete.

I will also delete the chapter where I had my emotional breakdown, but thank you for all the people that supported me through that one.

I love you guys


End file.
